A Rational Child
by AmniIsRoving
Summary: Harry Potter isn't a freak per say, but he does acknowledge he's different. Happy to learn about new gifts he's never truly been bothered by (though there is the whole talking to snakes thing)but if he doesn't meet a few rational people the fame thing may really annoy him. (Slash later on, Harry?Blaise, maybe) Silly!Wizards Rational!SuperSmart!Harry
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ahahaha… This is a filler series till I can get my other works up and such. I've been having computer problems. I promise my other works will go up eventually. I just have to get my comp fixed first!

Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise or make any money off of this… It's pure fun.

"abcde…" – general conversation

"_abdce"-_Speaking a foreign language (Italian, French, Spanish, etc with the exception for Parseltongue)

_Abcde- _Thoughts

_**$abdce$**_- Parseltongue

* * *

A Rational Child

Chapter 1: A Letter of Peculiarity

At the age of ten Harry Potter had to admit, he wasn't normal. Not a freak per say, at least not in his 'family' definition, but he was perhaps... Different? At his current age the short, skinny boy already had a firm grasp on ten languages, an understanding of the higher learning found at the university level, and an almost eidetic memory. Plus he could understand and speak to snakes.

In other words... Different. But right now was a Monday and he was working. Seated at his small desk, he'd long blackmailed his 'family' into proper treatment, he worked on his stock portfolio before glancing at the small glass and concrete paperweight and silently contemplated the manipulation he'd done to get exactly what he deserved. It had taken a series of pictures documenting his longstanding neglect and abuse all featuring his tearful figure covered in horrible clothes and bruises. He'd been four at the time. The fact that he had presented them on the night when 'Uncle' Vernon's boss was coming over to discuss the possibility of a promotion... Harry smirked at memory of his uncle's face; it had made the deal exceedingly simple. He glanced over his financial notes. He'd long convinced them to give him a stipend, which he knew they were receiving for his care, after all he _was_ an orphan and that had to account to the government sending funding his way, and maintained it fanatically. His stocks were very important after all.

"Brat!" He heard his 'uncle' yell. "Go get the mail!" Harry frowned, then with an irritated sigh left his seat and room behind, went down the stairs, and gathered the mail. He sorted through the items quickly and efficiently, lips curling in distaste at one of the headers. Another poorly thought out investment made by the walrus who called himself his uncle. How unsurprising.

"You should pull your investment out of-" Harry started but was interrupted by the rather abrupt removal of his 'relative's' mail from his hand.

"I don't care you little freak! Just hand it over! You're leaving for the day soon anyway right?!" His 'uncle' snarled. Harry sighed but nodded. Since it was summer Harry spent the fast majority of his time between his favorite library, the post office, a small food stand, and the mall. He headed away, flipping through them till he came through one he didn't recognize. The parchment was unusual, and in his habit of just absently sorting the papers he hadn't realized the strangeness.

"Incompetent walrus," he muttered as he tapped the palm of his hand with the unexpected letter. It was different than his usual letters (he got a quarterly report on his investments of course) and glancing at it with a distinct lack of interest he felt his attention sharpen at the strange envelope. "How peculiar." It appeared to be missing a postage stamp, hand delivered then? He was also perturbed by the rather unusual way it was addressed to him.

He returned to his desk seat, a comfy number made of black leather, mahogany and silver fasteners that matched the room's cool colors and rich warm woods he had refurnished after selling some profitable stocks in the rising digital bubble. _I have to sell some more shares, and shift them over to..._Harry thought absently as he slit through the wax mark on the back of the envelope. Opening it he unfolded the letter and skimmed it quickly. He felt his eyebrows go up and then quickly reread it again. Glancing at the second page he sighed. Before slumping a bit out of his strict posture and running an aggravated hand over his face under his glasses.

"Really, how does one even reply via owl?"

* * *

Harry was exceedingly disgruntled as he stared at his usual teller with a look of contempt. The mail clerk, Janine, smiled weakly back. Little Harry, dressed tidily in dark gray cotton pants, a white button down, and deep blue pull over, looked rather discontented.

"I'm sorry Harry," Janine replied. "I don't understand and I think someone's playing a prank on you." The verdant green eyes narrowed irritably behind square black frames and there was a decidedly weary and pinched look around his mouth.

"I see," Harry replied tiredly. "Would you do me a favor Ms. Janine?" She smiled looking a bit relieved and nodded.

"Could I come back and talk to Mr. Frank?" She paused at the request before nodding. She flipped up her _Next Teller Please_ sign and escorted him back. She knocked on her boss' door before opening it. She barely even noticed the strange peculiarities in the room, long used to his eccentric ways. Like the fact he had quills in his coffee cup mixed with pencils and pens, or that in one corner of the room was a strange robe like coat. Even the rampant badger in the painting on the wall behind his desk no longer fazed her.

"What is it Janine?" Frank asked as he glanced up.

"Harry has to ask you a question sir." She replied before shooing Harry in.

"Ah, well," Frank said. "You're turning eleven soon, right Harry?" The man asked studying the boy's calm demeanor.

"That's right, and I got a piece of mail recently that's perturbing me. I was hoping you could help." Harry said with a small smile flitting at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it. Harry thank you for those scones once again. I must simply steal that recipe of yours." Janine said with a nervous smile. Harry glanced warmly at her and nodded.

"I'll drop it off when I come by next. Maybe we can swap for that brownie cake recipe." Janine laughed and nodded before shutting the door. Harry and Frank waited till the steps faded away. Then Harry looked at Frank coolly.

"You wouldn't perhaps know what this is?" Harry asked as he drew out a parchment envelope. Frank's breathe whooshed out and a smile broke out.

"Congratulations," he told Harry with a smile. "That is-"

"An admittance letter from Hogwarts," Harry smiled thinly. "Of course, however, I find myself in a bit of a conundrum. A letter to the deputy but..."

"You don't have an owl." Frank said knowledgably. He held out a hand inquiringly. "May I read you entrance letter?" Harry nodded and passed it over. Frank read it solemnly and felt his eyes widen. "Harry... Potter?" He whispered. He'd never known the boy's full name and his gaze flickered to Harry's forehead in disbelief. Harry kept his hair painstakingly tamed and done in a neat plait behind his straight cut bangs. Apparently the boy's hair was unbelievably unruly even grown out and the boy forcibly tamed it each morning.

"Yes?" Harry said with a look of faint annoyance. "Is there some stigmatism attached to my name Mr. Frank?" Frank shook his head clearing it quickly.

"My apologies Harry, it's just that... You're famous in the wizarding world." Frank was a squib of a newer magical family only able to trace their parentage back three hundred years. His sister, in fact, was only two years out of school for the Auror program.

"Okay," Harry replied. "Can you send this for me via owl?" Harry asked bluntly. Fame was a disinterest to him, he'd prefer to study and handle his stocks. Frank coughed before nodding and remembering the short six year old who had strolled in and asked the address to the nearest bank then corrected a high schooler's calculus homework.

"I wish you the best of luck Harry," Frank said as he accepted the letter from the young man.

* * *

Professor Minerva McGonagall, age fifty-six, stared determinedly down at the seemingly-never-ending list of things she was to do. It was almost endless. Really, Albus was a complete and utter wastrel! Leaving her to do all of the paperwork! She couldn't believe he left her with the flimsy excuse of Wizengamot and ICW business! It was a bloody weekend!

A scratching at her window had her looking up in annoyance before blinking. A public issue postal owl? She smiled in surprise. Another acceptance letter! And none too soon, the deadline was coming up. She rose and opened the window. The owl flapped in and settled benignly on a wide roost next to a water bowl that had a refreshing and refilling charm on it and another bowl with owl treats next to it. She untied the letter and left the window open to enjoy the breeze that flittered through, she hadn't realized it had gotten stuffy and stale in there, and for the owl's easy departure. She settled behind her desk once more and smiled further in surprise. It was a Muggle letter! Opening it she felt an arch of surprise stream through her.

_To the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall,_

_May I offer my warmest salutations to you, Madam? It has come to my attention that you wish for me to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After much deliberation I have consented, however there are a number of questions and peculiarities I would like addressed. As a non-magically raised child I lack the necessary information, understanding and knowledge that is available to others and would request, on my own personal behalf, some form of help. A meeting perchance with yourself or a trusted teacher? As it is currently I lack any knowledge of how to get my school supplies, get to school, or even how to pay for it all. It would be most appreciated if you were able to deliver some sort of information if a meeting is impossible._

_With much sincerity and interest,_

_**Harry Potter.**_

_PS- Is there any way of sending a letter to the school _WITHOUT_ an owl? _

Minerva stared at the letter before sitting back. Glancing at her calendar she sighed in disappointment. She would have loved to have gone but it was impossible. Running the list of teachers and head of houses through her mind she winced. The only one free was Severus. Thinking of the dour man she glanced at her calendar again before groaning. She wasn't looking forward to running down the Potion Master, who would be likely in a foul mood and stinking of healing potions. Glancing at her paperwork she forlornly started once again wondering why she put up with her barmy boss.

* * *

Harry Potter, two days from being eleven, sat calmly at the kitchen table eating a meal he had prepared himself. Soup, a toastie made of spinach, mushrooms, three cheese and tomato, and salad with a glass of freshly made iced lemonade was quite suitable for the weather. He'd received notice a few days prior informing him of a one Professor Snape coming to pick him up. Glancing at the clock he finished his meal and cleaned up after himself. The professor was due at two, giving him half an hour to review his question, get the tea made, and make sure everything for the excursion that followed was assembled. His 'family' had left two days prior to go on their annual vacation and Harry had spent the last two days in peace and quiet. No screaming Dudders, no drunken gloating walrus-man, and no spiteful spitting from the giraffe-horse woman crossbreed that was nosier than a dog. Promptly at two there were three short knocks at the door. Harry smiled and appreciated the on-the-dot attitude this professor had.

"Good day sir," Harry said after checking through the drapes. "I am Harry Potter, please come in."

Severus Snape was not an overly kind man, he had admitted it to himself on more than one occasion. He detested small talk, frivolity, messy children who lacked manners, and untidiness. The small boy, who looked remotely like his most hated school rival but with his long dead love's eyes, was none of those things. He was offered tea, coffee or lemonade, as well as biscuits, after being escorted to a seat in the living room. Taking the coffee, a drop of cream just to lighten it, a small touch of cinnamon wafting to his nose and Severus admitted, silently to himself, perhaps he should have made such hasty judgments about the boy before meeting him. Harry Potter might not have been another Lily, but he sure as hell wasn't another toerag like James Potter had been.

"So, Mr. Potter, I was informed by the Deputy Headmistress that you had several questions and need assistance with school affairs?" Severus said while neatly placing his cup in his saucer after the initial introductions and polite host and guest questions were queried. The boy set his own glass of lemonade aside before answering.

"Yes, roughly a week ago I received a letter, July tenth I believe, informing me of my acceptance, my wizarding gifts, and what I needed for attending Hogwarts. However, as you can probably guess," Harry made a rather vague gesture to his surroundings, "I grew up in a non-magical environment. My relatives and I have little to no discourse, and thus I am alone in making sure all the necessary things are done. I notified them of my plans," _more like blackmailed_, Harry thought hiding a smug grin, "and they do not care as long as I do not cause trouble. However, that does not mean I am going to get there without help, thus the necessary questions: where do I buy my supplies, where is the school, how do I get there, and how am I paying for it?" Harry stated. "Also, are there any special requirements that need to be handled before I start school, or any laws and rules that now apply to me? The letter was... Vague."

Severus was impressed by the directness, the obvious previous attention to details and concerns, and answered amicably. "It is to my knowledge that your parents paid for all seven years of your schooling, and set aside a fund for you if you decide to ever continue on to mastery or secondary schooling like a college or a technical school. There is also a trust fund that is regularly updated that sends money to a specific vault for all school purchases, whether it be for supplies or supplementary needs, like sweets, games, and books. Hogwarts is located in Scotland in a castle by a lake and forest. The way you get there is by train. You did receive a ticket did you not?"

"No sir," Harry said. "The envelope only contained my admittance letter and the school list. No ticket at all." Severus blinked and then frowned.

"I'm surprised." Severus stated.

"No more so than I, I mean, how did my parents know to pay for this, and why wasn't I notified of this earlier? I was already looking into an advanced placement school where I could earn both a high school diploma and credentials from college. Is it uncommon for wizarding children to be found in non-magical households?" Harry said dryly.

"Not really, generally a teacher or ministry worker visits a young wizard or witch whose parents are non-magical. I believe you were forgotten since your parents were a wizard and witch and that your aunt was able to inform you of the necessary things since she and her parents went through the same with your mother. Though, there is much mystery around you Mr. Potter." Severus said before taking another sip of his coffee. It was a wonderful cup of coffee, perhaps made from a French Press? Harry quite audibly sighed before taking a biscuit and eating it in three neat bites.

"I would know nothing about that, though when I went to the post office Mr. Frank mentioned that I was famous, I was quite surprised. Famous for what, I have no idea. Did my parents do some sort of remarkable thing? My aunt always told me they died in an accident when I was a baby and some old geezer deposited me on their doorstep in the middle of the night. She was quite put out and has never been quite happy about our situation." Harry said bluntly after summarizing his thoughts. Severus, upon hearing this, froze as anger and unmitigated disbelief powered through him.

"An _**accident**_?!" The potion professor hissed. "Lily and James Potter died in no mere _**accident**_. They were _**murdered**_by one of the worst villains of our century. He had a reign of terror so bad that to this day people still fear speaking his name. Thus at least ninety percent of the populace refers to him as You-Know-Who." Harry blinked and processed this before frowning.

"Did they defeat him before dying? Is that why I'm famous?" Harry asked. Professor Snape paused before taking in a deep breathe.

"In a way Mr. Potter… The reason you're so famous is because most of the British Wizarding World believes _you_ defeated him as a toddler." Harry blinked then put his hands to his head and rubbed his temples tiredly.

"So what you're telling me is that most of the Wizarding World completely lacks any form of rationale? They honestly believe a toddler defeated your worse villain. Why in all that is organized an—"

"It may be because you survived a curse that is supposed to cause instantaneous death, yet left with only the scar on your head." The teacher interrupted, though he was loath to do so. Harry's hand immediately went to his forehead.

"I'm going to get stared at a lot aren't I?" He asked dryly.

"Indeed."

"What an unmitigated disaster."

"Will you still go to Hogwarts?" the Potion Master asked curiously. Harry looked up and cocked a brow.

"Is there another option?" There was silence following that statement and Harry let out an aggrieved breath. "I take that as a no."

* * *

A/N2: To all of you I will have my other pieces updated eventually, I just need to fix my other laptop! .


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I was reading about the monetary change between galleons to pounds and it's pretty weird. I'm guessing, and this is personal and based on gold price at the time (which was about $405) that a galleon is about the size of a liberty double eagle and made up of about 33.44 grams of 99.65 percent pure gold. Thus making the coin worth about $391.84 and confusing me. How the hell do you convert a _**gold coin**_to 7 USD? Or FIVE POUNDS?! WTFH? Anyway, I might just be over thinking this. But I'm being rational. But I think it's also backed by the movies. I mean really, the conversion rate and the Weasley vault… ARGH. I know, rant. But seriously! Five pounds for a gold coin? At the market rate for pounds, (in the 1990s it was .5632 pounds to 1.00 USD) it made that one gold coin I referenced earlier worth 695.74 pounds! IT'S MIND BOGGLING! The sheer tonnage needed to fu—okay calming down, maybe the Wizarding world doesn't appreciate the sheer value or the coins are plated. I don't know, it's just… Freakin' ridiculous.

A/N 2: My apologies for the rant. This chapter got almost completed then the doc disappeared. Depressing, I know, anyway, I'll leave the currency alone for now, but… ARGH aggravating, so so aggravating!

Disclaimer: I don't own this at all. Thank you for not suing me.

* * *

A Rational Child

Chapter 2: Money and Nonsense

_Well,_ Harry thought as he stared at the professor, _that little bit of info clinched it._

"There may be one, however… You did not receive any other letters of acceptance, correct?" Severus said after the brief silence and Harry shook his head no before sighing.

"Alright then," Harry said calmly. "I guess we'll move onto other topics. Will that be acceptable?" The professor nodded.

"What else do you need then Mr. Potter? What questions can I answer for you?" Severus asked mildly, as he hid his anger behind his Occlumency shields. He still couldn't wrap his mind around what Potter had believed had happened to his parents for the past ten years. It was preposterous! But then, he should have expected it, Petunia Evens had never been the kindest of people, instead she was a jealous horsey woman who never lived up to her own expectations let alone what she thought her sister was or her parents thought she and dear Lily should have been. Pretentious shrew, Severus thought angrily before focusing back on Harry who had pulled out a small, leather bound notebook and held a pen at the ready on it.

"I have a list," Harry said calmly. "May we begin with the government and its interactions with the non-magical side of things? Furthermore, who is in charge and just how exactly do your government officials get chosen or elected? What kind of monetary sytem do you have and what is your currency and exchange rate?"

"We have a Ministry with a Minster who is elected every eight years, and serve as many terms as he or she wants or until their death. There are two major bodies, one is the House of Lords and the other is Wizengamot. Wizengamot doubles as our judiciary system and acts similarly to the British Muggle Parliament. Our monetary system is based on Goblin gold, and has three basic coins; the galleon, the sickle, and the knut. Currently the exchange rate exchange rate is five pounds to a galleon which is surprisingly low. However, the average housing costs are around one hundred and seventy-five galleons for a middle class family of four. The non-magical government and the magical government skirt around one another, neither actually interact with one another, but they both do a lot of cover up. It's quite irksome."

"That's probably around four hundred pounds cheaper then." Harry said with a serious nod. "Is it the same with investments?" He asked, "Is there possibly a higher rate of return in the non-magical world's stock exchange and investments than in the magical world?"

"I do not believe we have such a thing." Severus admitted honestly. "To my knowledge money matters are handled by the goblins who are our banking system or are already part of a large estate. If not that the government has control over the largest hospitals, the main newspaper, and other public works. Nothing is privatized in the manner Muggles, or non-magicals, do it. If you were going to invest you would probably have the most success with specialized professions like Potion Masters, Spell Creators, and Charm Masters, or in a completely new venture. A lot of the Wizarding world hasn't changed in the past hundred to two hundred years. The culture still uses parchment, robes, and quills after all. They don't have the technological advances the non-magical world does. The plain and simple fact is it's a closed-off community without any advancements of acclaim. The most recent one would be the Wolfsbane Potion, and it is only useful in a limited fashion." Harry sat back and contemplated this.

"So…" Harry said, "this is common for all of the Wizarding World, not only Great Britain?" Severus nodded. Harry's hands formed a thoughtful steeple pressed carefully against pursed lips. Slowly a smile curved Harry's lips, "Then I guess change will be coming soon." Harry's gaze focused on the professor and he put his hands down flattening them on his thighs. The man studied him silently before nodding almost hesitantly.

"You have more questions?" Severus asked. Harry nodded and the next hour passed with a number of different items being discussed. _Were there any things he should specifically get that weren't on the list? _Yes, extra robes for one, and a deluxe student potion kit with extra practice materials and supplies as well as a guide to understanding the Wizarding World, etiquette, potion ingredients and their preparations and perhaps a dictionary for Wizarding terminology. _Was there special transportation and how to access it? _Yes, but most of it was unavailable to him until a later time or wasn't suitable for him since he lived in a Muggle neighborhood. _Any species or groups he should know about…_ The questions went on and on. Finally, they wore the topics out and Harry had filled his small leather bound book with a series of notes on as much as he could purloin from the dour, and now slightly incredulous, professor. There had been over twenty-five different questions, topics that never occurred to the Potion Master, and he was a half-blood who was Muggle-raised as well! It might have been the fact that Harry had asked about careers, the job market, land development, and treaties instead of the generic 'do we actually fly on broomsticks," shtick. Severus, all in all, was impressed and now that they were about to leave he felt admirably even more civil towards this young boy than he was to most of the older school members, and faculty. _It must be because he's so logical,_ Severus thought to himself as Harry excused himself briefly to gather a few items.

Harry came down with a leather messengers over one shoulder, a charcoal blazer over a white button down shirt, and khaki slacks. His shoes were a serviceable leather type that laced up and had a slight heel to keep him from being swallowed to the ankle by the prevalent puddles found in the country. Harry adjusted the forest green newsboy on his head before settling his glasses with a serious expression. "I am prepared to leave whenever you are Professor Snape," he said tidily. The tea tray and food had been removed to the kitchen and the sever professor stood patiently in the hallway next to the door with a look of slight interest on his face.

"Good, there is only one last thing before we must leave," Severus said before elegantly pulling out a small golden key "The matter of returning this to you."

"Is this my vault key?" Harry asked in curiosity before accepting the delicate gold item.

"Indeed," Severus said with a slight incline of his head. "The deputy headmistress gave it to me to deliver to you. It has, apparently, been in trust to the headmaster who was a mentor of sorts to your parents."

"I see," Harry said slowly. "I guess that makes sense. Is that all?" He asked after slipping the coin onto a small key ring which held what to be a P.O box key, a key that looked like it went to the front door, another key for what was possibly for the garage or shed, and a small bedroom key.

"It is indeed, we shall depart now via apparition." Severus said offering his arm to the young pre-teen. Harry took it and the man continued saying, "Hold on tightly and keep your knees loose. This is a fair bit disorientating for the first time, so do not be surprised if you feel sick on the landing." Harry nodded. "Now we will be departing on the count of three." Harry gave another nod and the Professor started his next count down. "One…Two…Three." Then with a small crack they apparated into the marble and mahogany lined foyer of Gringotts, upon Harry leaned forward and braced himself against his knees for a moment taking a series of deep breathes to keep the contents of his stomach settled, the trip had been quite disorientating. After a few seconds the professor led his new student over to a marble podium.

Standing behind it on a brass stool was a small, hunched, and slightly wizened figure. Glasses perched on a long, crooked nose and beady black eyes peered down at them and he snarled at them, "How can Gringotts be of services today, Professor Snape?" Harry watched as the long fingers tapped its long nails impatiently against the thick tome in front of it as it leaned forward.

"We are here to make a withdrawal," Severus said stiffly but politely.

"Vault number," the goblin bit out.

"Six hundred and eighty-seven," Severus said in an equally grumpy manner. "The school trust for a one Mr. Potter." The goblin's eyes narrowed.

"Key?" The goblin said shortly.

"Mr. Potter?" Severus asked glancing down at Harry. Harry pulled his key ring out and the goblin leaned forward as Harry offered it to him. The goblin stared at Harry for a long moment before barking, "One moment!" The goblin then hopped down from his spot and waddled away. The pair of wizards blinked after him in surprise. Harry glanced up, "Do you understand what's going on?" He asked when the goblin was out of earshot. The professor shook his head in a negative answer. "Okay then," Harry said with a sigh. They stood there waiting for him to return and both felt their eyes widen in surprise when he returned with a small group of armed goblins.

"Please follow us, Mr. Potter, Professor Snape," the first goblin they'd seen said gruffly. Harry blinked before shrugging and following. Severus followed a tad reluctantly. They were ushered down a dimly lit hallway and into a cavernous office that was nearly bare of any and all furniture. The two wizards were ushered into the two plain guest chairs in front of a heavy wooden desk, and a studded leather armchair which the goblin immediately perched himself on. The guards, because what else could they possibly be, placed themselves inside and outside of the office.

"We are overjoyed that you are both here," the goblin in the chair said abruptly. "It has been exceedingly difficult getting two of the members mentioned in the Potter wills here at the same time. Unfortunately, there were only a small number mentioned and three have been incapacitated making the usual procedures difficult to enact." Harry blinked and glanced at Severus who looked back at him in surprise as well.

"You're telling me that my parents' wills have never been read?" Harry asked. "Then how was it determined who was going to be my guardian until I was of age at seventeen?"

"There was no decision officially documented," the goblin said, "however, the Supreme Mugwump stated that it would be best to put you with your closest living relatives until such a time a decision could be made." Harry blinked in confusion and Severus felt his eyebrow slip up in a display of annoyance.

"Well then," Harry said, "I guess that will have to do for now. Why were the beneficiaries never contacted?"

"We at Gringotts are forbidden to contact wizards outside of our transactions within the bank. To contact a bank member unless it concerns their own vault or family fault before they are of age or for something outside their personal bank affairs is not permissable." The goblin said in a grouchy manner. "It was all defined in our last treaty." The word treaty had a distinct tinge of disgust echoing in every letter of it.

"I see," Harry said with a nod. "Well, I guess we should get on with the reading then, if it is alright with you, professor?" Severus nodded. The goblin cleared its throat before opening a drawer and removing a thick folder. Calmly the small creature read out the information,

"I, James Charlus Potter, the Baron Potter, and I, Lily Marie Evans Potter, Baroness Potter, of sound mind and body state in this joint venture proclaim this to be our last and latest will and testament. All previous wills and testaments before this, writ upon October 7th 1980 are now null and void. This will was made in the case one or both of our lives are forfeited in this tumultuous time. To our son, our main beneficiary, we leave the entirety of all vaults, properties, and estates except for those we give to the follow: to Remus Lupin we leave the Ivy Cottage in Hampshire and five hundred hundred thousand galleons and a selection of books marked specifically for him from our numerous libraries. To Sirius Black we leave ten percent of our shares to Zonkos and all prankster memorabilia. To Severus Snape," Severus' head jerked up, he'd guessed that they'd left something, but to actually hear something… "We offer our sincere apologies for all the wrongs done to you while we are still alive, the Potter Gold and Silver Potion sets, a lifetime of free potion supplies from the International Confederacy of Potion and Alchemy Suppliers, three hundred and fifty thousand galleons, and the Hayden House in London. Finally, it is our express wishes that our son attend either Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or the Magical Academy for the Gifted, Intellectual, and Cultured in Alexandria, although we leave the ultimate decision up to him." Harry blinked and his eye narrowed. "Furthermore, our son will be fully emancipated at the age of eleven if he so wishes, and his guardians until this age will go to in this order; the living parent if they are capable, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall. In no case, none what so ever, should our son ever be in the care of Petunia Dursley nee Evans and Vernon Dursley, or Albus Dumbledore." The goblin finished. Harry let the information sink in before nodding it calmly.

"Is there a list of what I was left? My parents didn't go in specifics." Harry said rather calmly. Thoughts were churning through his head. "And what exactly is this, Magical Academy for the Gifted, Intellectual, and Cultured in Alexandria? I haven't heard from them in the slightest, the only letter of admittance I received was from Hogwarts. Is it possible I have others?" The goblin frowned and pulled out another file to look through, a look of seriousness displayed upon his features. He must have finally found something because he pulled it out and handed it to Harry who skimmed it before handing it to the professor who took it after the shock of the gift from the Potter will had faded. The parchment was a statement of how Gringotts handled mail directed to them for a minor without emancipation status or hearing otherwise. If the child was magical the mail was redirected towards the end of the school year of the previous one before the child started. How many admittance letters they received however, depended purely on the child's suspected magical strength, abilities, intelligence, and financial status.

"We've been receiving all of your magical mail for the past ten years. However, we lifted the redirection as of May 1991 to allow for all information concerning prospective schools to reach you and then forwarded all held mail." The goblin informed them.

"Could there have been a mistake of some sort?" Harry asked frowning. The goblin nodded and barked something in their mysterious language to one of the goblin guards who nodded and left to do whatever he was ordered.

"Would you like to consider both schools? To be completely honest the school in Alexandria is a much more diverse and exclusive school compared to Hogwarts. I understand you have probably already accepted, however if you do get an offer, I would personally suggest you take it." The goblin informed him. "However, that would be something you and your guardian, Professor Snape, would have to discuss." Both wizards jerked a bit at that. Severus glanced awkwardly at the slight youth seated next to him before clearing his throat.

"Mr. Potter most likely wishes for some sort of emancipation that is conductive to his independence and financial folder." Severus said. Harry pondered this for a moment weighing the pro and cons before nodding in agreement.

"While I have no doubt that it would be pleasant to live with Professor Snape, he is no doubt housed at or near Hogwarts and I would no doubt get in the way of his responsibilities. Quite frankly, I wouldn't know what to do with a parent. I already make a living of roughly twenty-five thousand pounds a year, or five thousand galleons a year. I would be much more comfortable with the idea of Professor Snape and I growing into an amicable friendship or perhaps acquaintanceship that is not taxing on either party." Harry said. The goblins and the professor both blinked in surprise.

"How do you earn that much money in a year?" The goblin asked in fascination.

"I invest in numerous companies and developments. Right now I'm in the process of moving my shares in the dot com bubble to housing market. I currently have a crew refurbishing a rather splendid series of 1920 townhouses and flats that will likely have an excellent return." Harry said calmly while straightening his glasses.

"I think that is a clear sign that Mr. Potter is quite able. However, I would venture you this," Severus said with a faint smirk, "you may spend a few weeks with me over the holidays if it is to your pleasing. It would be better than staying with those horrid Muggles. That is, after you chose your main house. You might wish to decide based on where you go to school." The conversation was cut off from there because the goblin returned with another goblin. He was as well dressed as the goblin they met at the podium, or dressed in armor like the guards. The guard who dragged the almost ragged figure looked highly displeased and barked something in Gobbledegook. The goblin behind the desk surged forward slamming the palms of his hands down on the flat of the table top, the sharp curves of his nails carving into the ornate wood. The goblin at the desk practically roared in Gobbledegook before slipping into what had to be a series of obscenities. Finally, Harry had enough and cleared his throat pointedly.

"Well, Mr…" Harry said, before trailing off realizing he didn't know the goblin's name.

"Fangblade," the goblin, now identified as Fangblade said cordially, or what passed as cordially for goblins. "No Mister, just Fangblade." He took a deep breath and let it out in a clearly aggravated hiss of displeasure. "It is my misfortune to inform you Mr. Potter that your mail," he glared at the huddled figure of the goblin who was still being held by the rather unhappy looking guard, "has been _illegally_ forwarded to the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with your monthly living endowments since your parents' deaths by one of our newest goblins."

Harry blinked. Severus stared. Both felt their rather impressive control dwindle and their equally impressive tempers rise. Harry's hands, no longer in their calm relaxed position on the tops of his thighs, gripped the chairs arms as he rose to his feet.

"And just what are the repercussions for such a _stupid_ decision, if I may be so bold as to ask, Fangblade?" Harry said with a clear bite in his voice.

"For a goblin? Decapitation." Fangblade said with a pleased snarl. Harry's face echoed that sentiment.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: three chapters! Whoop whoop! BTW, I finally got a Beta, so there may be reposts of earlier chapters. Probably the first four. I'll let you know and warn you when I do so! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just trot them out. As a fanfiction, and a basic habit of being curious, I wonder what exactly goes on behind the scenes and what could have happened if… Well, you'll find out.

Warning: Dumbledore isn't necessarily EVIL in this (Big evil, not little evil) however, he is highly unscrupulous and manipulative. Weasley bashing may happen, and Granger bashing… It depends on what happens, I make no promises on them. Good Snape however. Don't know if that should be a warning.

Rating: K+ to T

"abcde…" – general conversation

"_abdce"-_Speaking a foreign language (Italian, French, Spanish, etc with the exception for Parseltongue)

_Abcde- _Thoughts

_**$abdce$**_- Parseltongue

* * *

A Rational Child

Chapter 3: Thievery and Schools?

Harry left the bank in a right temper. The goblin, which had sent his mail illegally to that unknown third party, had also sent _money_ to the bastard. A headmaster, to his new found knowledge, who had only knew his parents distantly while they were in school and after it! A man who was also this Supreme Mugwump figure who had decided where he would go until the will could be read! However, with only four recipients, one of whom who didn't even know he was a recipient by the way, never made it into the bank as a pair in the past ten years! The facts made him suspicious, the facts made him furious, and quite frankly Harry James Potter, the newly emancipated eleven year old Baron of Little Well, felt a strong need for a cup of chamomile tea and an hour massage with his favorite masseuse. The only reason he hadn't lost complete and total control of his temper was because of the bank's immediate response, the beheading, and their subsequent agreement to look into the matter on the part of this Albus Dumbledore character. Harry was quite surprised by how easily he condemned the fool, but really he had got his correct punishment as per his people's laws.

"What do you make of it?" Severus asked his lips pressed together, the words gritted out harshly from between clenched teeth.

"What I make of it is that this is absolutely ridiculous!" Harry huffed. Tucked in his leather tote was a specially made bag that was linked one of his _five_ personal money vaults allowing him to withdraw any specific amount he wanted at _any_ time in _any_ currency. "I've half a mind to…" He huffed in anger.

"I am in full agreement with you Mr. Potter," Severus said tightly. A tear stained letter was clenched in his fist, a secondary gift from Harry's mother, Severus' childhood best friend as Harry found out. "I find myself in need of a headache potion Mr. Potter, I have no doubt you are as well, so let us stop and get a cup of tea so we can evaluate just what the damages are." Harry nodded and allowed the professor to escort him into a small tea shop. They went straight to the back, no need to wait for someone to escort them to a table, and sat themselves into a quiet booth. A few moments later a waitress slipped over and quietly asked for their order. After an order for a pot of chamomile tea, a tray of biscuits and sandwiches, and a request for extra honey the pair stared at each.

"I find myself quite irritated." Harry stated. "The headache forming behind my eyes and at my temples does nothing to assist this matter in the slightest either." The Potion Master pulled out two slim vials in response to that tightly worded statement.

"Don't let it sit on your tongue, just take it in one go. The flavor is less than palatable." Severus said firmly. Harry took it, uncapped the vial before sniffing the contents curiously and doing exactly what the older wizard said. He grimaced but was relieved just as the waitress came back with their tea. Severus knocked his own vial back as well as Harry poured for both of them. Harry dropped a few large dollops of honey into his cup before adding a single spoon full of sugar and stirring while Severus took his plain. They both sipped for a few moments letting the potion and tea work their magic on them.

"What do you make of it?" Harry asked. "I find this to be highly peculiar and completely unwarranted. Especially, on the money stand point. I would understand if it was being sent to the Dursleys, however they received exactly two hundred and fifty pounds for me each month every month for the past four years. Previous to that it was two hundred and thirty. I know they aren't holding any back, if they were they'd be gloating or using it to buy even higher end items."

"It is strange." Severus admitted. "I have to admit something to you though, Mr. Potter… I believe I may have played a role in your parents' deaths." Severus had been thinking it over ever since they had entered the bank and been escorted to the back.

"How so?" Harry asked calmly. "Were they killed on an operative to save you or some other occasion of similar risk?"

"Actually… In the year before you were born, a prophecy was made and at the time I was on the opposite side of the war then your parents. I took it to your parents' killer, thinking it would be a great joke; however he was insane and believed every word. During the next meeting he announced the families that would be targeted. After that, I immediately switched sides. I couldn't bear to have your mother murdered and went to Dumbledore, the headmaster, about it. He moved them to safety, but it failed due to their hideaway being compromised." Severus admitted. Harry blinked and processed it.

"I see," Harry said thinking it over. "Was it a purposeful attempt on my parents' lives?" Severus' head jerked up and he started at the youth in shock.

"Of course not, I loved your mother like she was a sister, and though I despised your father, I wouldn't want any child to grow up fatherless. The seer who spoke the prophecy was a well-known fraud and drunk, I had no idea that my weak report would lead to such consequences." Severus said with complete honesty.

"Then you may absolve yourself from their deaths," Harry said removing his glasses and looking at Severus' dead in the eyes. _It was remarkable how much he looks like his mother like this_, Severus thought. "Such actions and decisions fall solely on the man who murdered them. Just as the fault for the illegal fraud and embezzlement of private funds belong solely on Supreme Mugwump and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." Harry stated. Severus blinked and after a few moments gave a reluctant incline of his head. A long accustomed knot in his stomach and heart eased allowing for a feeling of lightness to encompass his self.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Severus said quietly. Harry offered a calm smile.

"Think nothing of it Professor."

The two were on their second and third cups respectively as they went through the files that Fangblade had given to younger wizard. Harry had seven homes, two were mansion estates that backed up against a forest, two regular houses (though one was the one in Godric's Hollow and Harry was in no way ever going to live there again), one a beach side cottage, a ski chateau, and a London penthouse. He had over thirteen millions galleons, or sixty-five million pounds of inheritance, and a vast amount of furniture, heirlooms, and items worth untold amounts. However, it was the items and the _sheer_ _amounts of them missing_ that infuriated Harry and Severus respectively.

For both of them it was the loss of large quantities money and parts of the Potter Library. Over five hundred thousand galleons, on top of the monetary costs set aside for his care, were missing, totally towards five hundred and twenty thousand galleons missing. A little over two and half million pounds, gone! The books were an insult to both of them on an intellectual level. Both made their livings and hobbies based off of books and the knowledge they held. To have dozens upon dozens of rare tomes, encyclopedias, and manuscripts taken _without_ permission was absolutely rage inducing. However it was a number of items that finally set both Severus and Harry off. Over thirty different artifacts specific to Harry's family and parents were missing and presumably stolen, including his ancestral cloak, his parents' wedding rings, and their Family Book of Magics. Severus was angry to learn that a number of rare antiques, defense items, and Harry's family head ring were missing as well. Both quietly simmered as they drank their comfortably warm tea and plotted.

"I think you should choose another school besides Hogwarts, Harry," Severus said. The pair had forgone their usual reserve when they reached the part where part of the money had simply vanished for the sole purpose of the 'greater good.'

"I agree with you there, Severus," Harry said with a sigh. "It would be highly likely that the headmaster would try to manipulate me or attempt some underhanded maneuvering. Is it still possible, however, that's the question that needs to be answered, especially if the headmaster answered my mail to those schools and _declined._"

"Harry," Severus said, "the goblins are personally contacting all of the schools that might have sent an invitation, as well as magically recalling all mail sent to Dumbledore. Furthermore, the goblin responsible and his counterparts were all beheaded. There will be no more mistakes over this matter. While we have not known each other long, I was close to your mother and had the option on taking you in. I will do all I can to help. You know you are an intelligent and clever young man. Do not start doubting yourself now. It will all work out, have no fear. Even if you end up at Hogwarts more can be done than you suspect." Harry nodded and rubbed the rim of his cup in silent contemplation.

"Let's pick up a few supplies and books shall we? We won't know what we need specifically for another few days or so, but we can pick up other thing, can't we?" Harry asked. Severus nodded.

"Your book bag, trunk, casual Wizarding and formal Wizarding wear, and a few different supplies could be retrieved." Severus stated. Harry knocked back his last cup and demolished a chicken, tarragon, and cranberry sandwich with the single minded determination of a Scottish terrier.

"Let's go." Harry said picking up the tab to his new friend's protests.

Harry stared at the trunk in serious contemplation. He had passed the 'Hogwarts Bound Trunks!' and went straight to the back to the personalized options. Severus had nodded in agreement when he started asking whether or not a multi-compartment trunk with shrinking and feather-light charms was worth the price it was at. "What are you looking for?" A clerk asked in a bright manner after battling down seven years of well-placed fear of his former Potions Professor. He'd probably never been more grateful to score lower than an O in his life than he had been the summer before sixth year, former Ravenclaw or not.

"A catalogue would be much appreciated," Harry said, "one with all the spells that can be used in the build, the combinations, pricings, materials, overall designs, number of compartments and all security measures with extras." The clerk's eyes widened and he bustled away before coming back with a thick stack of parchment bound together with leather ties. Both Harry and Severus grimaced. They stared at the stack before their aggravated expression shifted to the clerk who looked at them not comprehending until it finally clicked.

"This way, sirs, we have a couch and table set up for your study." The clerk stuttered before steering them over. They sat down at the couch and discussed quietly the different makes and options. Harry finally decided on a two room sized compartments, two wardrobe sized compartments, four drawers, and eight cubby holes of varying sizes and purposes. The two room sized compartments would serve as sterile and protected places for Harry's books and potion supplies. The wardrobes worked for his clothing and any personal effects while the drawers and cubbies would be filled with a number of school, personal, and business odds and ends. The whole trunk was to be painted a handsome dark navy with sterling silver and white gold fixtures and had a silver griffin rearing with its wings swept open on the lid with Harry's initials on a banner clutched between its back claws with a Potter crest rising upon the creature's chest. The security feature added to the trunk made it impenetrable to anyone without Harry's special password, tap combination or key. The trunk would also be able to shrink and resize after a tap. Harry ended up paying fifty-seven galleons, or two hundred and eighty-five pounds, for it. However, the young pre-teen considered it a good buy. If he had bought a complete traveling set, like the Dursley's had or of a similar size to what the neat little trunk held, it would have probably cost another two to three hundred pounds in the lowest range. He then bought a matching leather satchel that came with expansion, feather-weight, and anti-theft charms on it. It was placed in the trunk and after handing over sixty-three galleons for both items they left for the next shop.

Two hours in the Apothecary, another three in the bookstore they stopped for dinner and agreed to meet later for clothing and the rest of the school required items once Harry had chosen where exactly he was going to attend. A quick apparation trip back to Harry's house had Harry bidding the professor a relaxed farewell and agreeing to be on the lookout for his owl. Severus left with a thought blossoming in his mind. There was practically no one at Hogwarts that could stand against the Headmaster when he was in one of his moods, except for one at her angriest. The head of Slytherin was quite positive that Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor, would be animatedly displeased to learn just what the goblins had informed the pair during their meeting. In fact, Severus could almost say he looked forward to her reaction in the deepest, most vengeful parts of his mind. If she ended up taking the headmaster down a few pegs he may just make a pensieve memory of it and share it with Harry.

* * *

"_ALBUS DID WHAT?!" _Minerva shrieked in horror. "I can't believe that old coot!" She hissed angrily. "I told Albus about those Muggles, that they were no good. He brushed it off which worried me! Yet while I was worrying about poor Harry living with them he was s_tealing_ from the poor boy! Why the boy shouldn't be going here! Especially around that thieving manipulator! Stealing from a bairn!" Severus watched the older witch rant for several more moments, her hands moving increasingly aggravated motions and her accent gradually getting thicker and thicker, the Scottish burr almost swallowing her shouts. Finally she paused to take a breath, and Severus interrupted.

"Minerva," Severus said sharply, "do you think you can assist me in… Manipulating Albus?" The Scottish witch blinked.

"Manipulate the old goat? How?" She asked as she moved to take her seat once more. The pacing had certainly worn her out. Although a spritely fifty-six year old, her old war wounds had aged her body and it had a number of pains she hadn't expected to have until her eighties.

"Harry, as I've told you, is now considering one of the schools who sent him an admissions letter. There's roughly one month left until the new school year starts, and Harry might not even be here for it. I believe we should trick Albus into thinking Harry is coming to Hogwarts until the boy is away on a train, boat, whatever it may be, to his actual school. If Harry's options are not superior to Hogwarts I would like your support in shielding Harry from the headmaster's interference. I, and thus we, won't know for another few days, the goblins have to recall all the letters and check with the schools since there is the chance the headmaster declined in Harry's stead." Severus said.

"That's illegal!" She hissed.

"So is stealing his mail and housing aid for the past ten years." Severus replied. "Now," the wizard said leaning forward with a vicious smirk curving his lips. "Are you in? Or out?" The witch stared at her hands for a moment before clenching them.

"In."

* * *

Harry riffled through the letters. None of the schools had been declined it turned out, and over twenty had sent him acceptance letters. Well, twenty of the fifty-six had been forwarded after the goblins had gone through and found the best. They were organized on a small chart sheet in multiple categories; highest amount of graduates, highest grades, highest amount of costs, alphabetically by name, alphabetically by country, by the amount of classes, the number of deaths the school had per year due to accidents and the such… In all honest, it wasn't really a small chart but twelve pages of comparative analysis with references to different historical figures, how long the school had been open and their different mottos and purposes. Harry was surprised that Hogwarts wasn't so bad, even if the number of classes was lower than most of the rest, and focused mainly on British Wizards, instead internationally. It was number fourteen out of the twenty, however, and Harry quickly eliminated it as well as all the rest of the school under the top ten. He split the two piles into top five, and the bottom five. His final decisions were down to the school his parents had mentioned in their will, number three on the list, and Merlin's Institute for the Magically Gifted, which was number six before finally deciding on going with his parents' wishes and the higher ranked school. He glanced at the clock and realized it was twenty past ten with the Deputy Headmistress and Severus arriving at eleven. Quickly, he tidied the table up and left the two choices out before going to fix a tea tray. At exactly eleven there were three knocks. Harry opened it and ushered his guests into the living room before fetching the tea tray. The introductions were made, and the general small talk done over mini croissants, bite sized Danishes, and strong black tea.

"I'm sorry that you won't be attending Hogwarts," Minerva finally said after a brief discussion over a book Severus and Harry had picked up three days ago died off. Harry nodded before setting the cup back into its place on the saucer.

"I am as well, I was looking forward to seeing where my parents and their friends went to school," Harry admitted, "however. I do expect to do well at the Magical Academy for the Gifted, Intellectual, and Cultured in Alexandria."

"That's a fine school," Minerva said approvingly. "I went there for my Mastery, as did Pomona Sprout. If I remember correctly, I believe you as well Severus." The older witch glanced at her younger colleague who shook his head in a negative response.

"I went to their sister school in Paris actually. It's an excellent school, though, for those who wish to pursue the magical arts in all seriousness. It has superior labs, classrooms, and fields to practically any school in the world. It may only be three on the list, but that is because of the small entrance number, and the fact that it serves as a university well." Severus said calmly.

"Sounds fantastic for me," Harry said. "I just have to send my letter out today, and pick up my supplies."

"Well," Minerva said standing with Harry following, "it was a pleasure seeing you so grown up Mr. Potter. I remember you as a baby wide eyed and happy to have a doll dancing for you. Frankly, if I had known I was on the list for those who were supposed to take you in I would have snatched you away from here. But…" She studied his calm disposition, "I can see you don't need me for that any more. If anything, you're handling it on your own already. Do write me from time to time if you are free to. It would be nice to hear how you are progressing."

"I'll do that Professor McGonagall, thank you so much for stopping by and wishing me luck." Harry said with a friendly smile and a warm hand clasp. "Please have a safe trip back to Hogwarts."

"I will. Thank you, Mr. Potter. I look forward to your letters." Minerva said before leaving, giving the young man a comforting pat in farewell. Severus watched as Harry escorted her to the door before coming back and returning to collect the tea tray and removed it to the kitchen. Harry collected his coat, hat and bag before meeting Severus at the door.

"Are you prepared to leave, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Yes, thank you for your patience." Harry said before pulling his jacket and hat on before tossing his bag strap over his shoulder. Severus offered his arm and Harry took it firmly.

"We'll be returning to Gringotts before taking a port key to the World Bazaar in Cairo." Severus informed him. "We will be tending your acceptance to the goblins as well, and they'll inform their liaison who, in turn, will notify the school. Now, we shall be going, hold onto my arm Harry. Now, on the count of three we shall depart; one, two, and… three!" With a subtle pop they disappeared from Privet Drive and with another pop reappeared in the marble foyer of Gringotts. Stepping out of the designated area for apparations they approached the teller in charge of port keys.

"Here is your port key Mr. Potter, Professor Snape," the goblin said after they greeted him and asked for the specially made item. Not many wizards went to school internationally; the culture in Britain made it much too reclusive and awkwardly backward to allow for it.

"Thank you," Harry said politely taking hold of the slender chain with his older acquaintance.

"You will leave once you say, Cairo sirs, have a safe trip." The goblin said without sincerity. Harry nodded before Severus sneeringly said, "Cairo." They vanished.

"Wizards," the goblin spat.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: THIS WAS EIGHT PAGES LONG! HOLY SMOKES! Its roughly a thousand more words than the last chapter. Don't you love me? Ahaha... PRing it was a bit harsh. But I am on an update spree! Whoo hoo! (nevermind this chapter was already mostly written a week or two ago .)

Disclaimer: I do not own this fandom or original idea, I just take it out for a walk. Like a dog walker does for other peoples pets.

Rating: K+ to T

"abcde…" – general conversation

"_abdce"-_Speaking a foreign language (Italian, French, Spanish, etc with the exception for Parseltongue)

_Abcde- _Thoughts

_**$abdce$**_- Parseltongue

* * *

A Rational Child

Chapter 4: Cairo and Shopping

While Harry and Severus were off to Cairo to buy school supplies the bank, Gringotts was buzzing like a kicked bee hive. The goblins in charge of accounting, soliciting, and vault management were beside themselves. Some forthright bastard had dared to break the sanctity of their bank! It was preposterous! It was infuriating! It made more than one of them pick up old family heirlooms and slash furniture in rampant rage induced by blood lust! When they finally got a hold of Albus Dumbledore, they were going to strip that goat-like old coot naked before fileting the flesh off his bones! In public! Especially in public! Damn delicate sensibilities! They were goblins and they wanted more than their damn pound of flesh! The wanted to leave less than a pound left! Dozens upon dozens of items had to be found and returned to the Potter Lord!The exact number was mind boggling! To have four hundred and eight three artifacts in all stolen, half of them priceless heirlooms and the others books that were speculated on even _existing,_ made them froth at the mouth. More than one honor duel was called during those short hours, and Gringotts did something they had never done in the six hundred and thirty-eight years of existence, they had temporarily closed!

The Goblin Lord watched as his clan bustled around, cursing, snarling and snapping, his heavy brows deeply forming a large series of wrinkles on his fore head. His dark beetle black eyes glared at more than one figure as he fingered his axe handle angrily. Gringotts was legendary for being the most securing bank place in the _world. _To have this come to light made him heighten all and any security measures. Dragons, sphinxes, and massive domesticated chimeras were acquired and placed in strategic places and before any vault with a number lower than five hundred and each block of numbers higher had a rather massive contingent of goblins now seated beside it. Spells, traps, and doors reinforced. As a specialized team was formed to track down the items, another was formed to specifically guarantee and look over the vaults. A similar type of travesty as this had spurred on the last Goblin Rebellion and it would be wise for Albus Goat-Face Dumbledoreh to keep a hand on his little magical twig, because when the first of September came the Gringotts clan would be knocking on his door. Which reminded the Gringotts Lord, he had a series of vaults filled with gains (both legally and illegally gotten) to inspect and claim from that odious and twinkle eyed bastard.

* * *

Harry and Severus landed with a mild thump. For a moment it looked like the young teen was battling between finding losing his balance, throwing up, and exclaiming in annoyance. However, Severus quickly caught his arm and settled him before any of the three could happen.

"Thank you," Harry said grumpily. "I'm not sure if that's better than apparation or worse."

"Neither way of travelling is very comfortable, but they are quite effective and quick." Severus said. Severus had a small spark of humor and wondered absently how the sensible youth would take the Knight Bus. _Not very well,_ he thought as he watched the boy grumpily straighten his cuffs and hat. Thought it would be amusing to see him knocked back or his first glimpse at the "seating" the bus offered. All of which, wasn't bolted down.

"Yes," Harry admitted reluctantly. "I guess efficiency is more important that a slight discomfort."

"Very sensible," Severus said with a nod, "However, I am certain you will become more accustomed to the modes of travel over the years. It is usually only the first few times that disorientate the travelers."

"Yes, well, let us get our business done here so we can go shopping." Harry said earning another nod.

Harry stood inside the bookstore flipping through the books in sincere interest. Several titles were down right fascinating alone and he was encouraged to think that the content might even be more so. He'd retrieved his telescope and a maintenance kit for it, and was hoping to do some pleasure shopping before the draining affair of buying his uniform and such. From what Severus said the fittings often took a long while, and they used pins. He was not looking forward to being poked and pricked for at least half an hour. The fact he needed five casual uniforms, two formal ones, and a martial arts uniform made up of leather and protective materials was slightly daunting. Not to mention the other items like his hats, shoes, and cloaks that had to be picked as well.

"Harry take a look at this," Severus called over from a few bookcases down. Harry carried the two numerology and arithmancy books over.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's an in-depth guide on the complex mixture of Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Wards in the defense against battle magic. It's very well written and unavailable back in Britain." Severus said handing Harry copy, marking his current page with a well-placed finger as he shuffled a few tomes around in his arms to do so. Harry's own interest was piqued and he took the aforementioned book and leafed through it. It was exceedingly well written with a basic outline on the different types of magic, how the separate branches were used, and even had strategies with references on every page. It was reasonably thick and had a sturdy leather binding. They stood there for half an hour going through the book before being interrupted by a slightly amused clerk trying to get by. Harry instantly trailed after the clerk since he was carrying a stack of books that looked to be a thick compilation of the different languages used by sentient magical creatures and beings. In other words, fascinating.

Finally dragging his basket over to a clerk at the check-out counter he unloaded all fifty-four books out of it making the clerk's eyes widen in surprise. Severus followed reluctantly and grudging handed over money for his smaller stack of twelve. Finally, with packages shrunk and tucked away in their pockets, they stood outside of a limestone building with a small cursive sign reading, "Robes and the Finer Things, by Flute."

Harry followed the Professor inside studying the fabrics draped in clusters and design posters with pictures flitting to and fro, showing off for them. "How can Flute's be of services today?" A calm voice asked and Harry glanced to meet the kindly face of a plump clerk.

"I need to buy robes for MAGIC at Alexcandria." Harry said using his new school's acronym.

"Ah," the woman said checking off a few items on a slip of parchment before handing it to Harry, "take that back to one of the fitting rooms," she pointed to a series of small rooms with drapes in front of them, "and give that to the seamstress or tailor waiting for you. After you're finished come back here and you can pay for purchases. If you need anything else or require certain items besides robes like accessories or such they're available on the wall or in a catalogue."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"I'm headed to the Apothecary," Severus told him before shooing him off, "I'll be back for you in an hour or so." Harry glanced back before nodding and entering an open room.

"Hello," a thin man said. "I'm Pinns, how can I help you today?" Harry silently handed over the slip of paper. The man read it over with a slight hum.

"I see, off to MAGIC are you?" He said before glancing critically over Harry's outfit. "Are you Muggleborn or Muggle-raised?" He asked and Harry paused before nodding. "I see. Well, would you care to buy any casual non-school robes, and have a run through of the different materials and the enchantments we can cast on them before we begin?"

"Yes, to the robes, and yes to the run through, that would be quite helpful," Harry said with a slight note of relief and interest.

"Well then, let's start with the different materials and the charms they can come with." Pins said summoning a catalogue to his hands. "These are the different fabrics available," he said after opening the book and a thick tablet of different fabrics appeared containing small samples. "The most expensive, of course, are Acromantula silk, dragon hide, and lethifold skin. The more inexpensive fabrics are these…" Harry felt and studied the different fabrics. The most expensive ones were best suited for either formal robes or armor, while the Muggle silk, Magical and Muggle versions of cotton would do well in a wide variety of robes and came in more than one color. The different enchantments covered; self-cleaning, self-ironing, spill proof, ink proof, water proof, potion proof, fire proof, and on and on.

"What do you think? Which ones do you favor?" Pins asked holding out the color sample booklet and the fabric booklet. Harry flipped through them to his favorites and the ones that would be most reasonable.

"Well, I like these greens, blues, grays, and reds," Harry said picking out a few stripes of colors, "These browns and tans would do well as well, and black of course." This made several of the fabric samples, as well as the other color pallets, disappear. "For my formal school robes, let's go with the Acromantula silk lined with Muggle silk, and for the casual school five of the Magical Cotton and five of the Magical wool in the correct school colors. Then a mixture of dragon leather, lethifold skin, and Muggle cotton would be perfect for the martial arts uniform." Harry said and a list began forming itself on the chalkboard next to them. "For the everyday non-schooling robes I'll go with a mix after looking through the different designs. But that'll come later when we go over the shoes, hats, and cloaks. For everything school related I want your For the Smart and Growing Wizard' special." In the store there were several groups of charms, the one Harry asked for covered several proofings, self-cleaning, and size adjustments within a six centimeters.

"Very well," the tailor said. "Please undress." The next hour or so the fittings and tailoring were pinned, sewed and measured. After the tailor had made his first version of a robe he duplicated the sizing and markings onto another in the same material instantly changing it. Then he hung them outside on a small hook with a paper informing who ever enchanted it what charms needed to be cast. All the while they discussed how many robes would be needed for casual Wizarding fashion, how acceptable non-Magical clothing was to Harry's new school, what occasions would allow for it and which ones demanded higher forms of dress or Wizarding robes. By the time they finished Harry had selected a second wardrobe of just Wizarding clothes, been fitted for his school uniform, and had plenty of new shoes and other accessories to pick out. He left two hours later with twelve bags shrunken and tucked away in his bag. Amusingly so, Severus was still in the Apothecary when Harry found him arguing with another man about the uses of some strange worm like creatures in a rather inexpensive version of a rather generic Anti-Insomnia potion. It took another ten minutes but the pair finally stopped arguing and agreed to send each other their own personal recipes for comparison and testing.

"Oh, Harry," Severus said glancing to the side in a smug fashion earning himself a small shock when he saw the eleven year old watching on looking faintly amused. "You took your time buying your robes." Harry shrugged.

"I got a full Wizarding wardrobe on top of the school items. It took an extra hour or so to get all of the fittings made and items chosen. I figured you would be fine in the Apothecary, since there must be items here you aren't able to get in Britain."

"Yes, I'm arranging for a number of items to be shipped home to me." Severus Potion Master had barely noticed the time passing as he was shopping and was surprised when Harry met with him there. "Well, would you like to stop and buy some lunch before getting your wand?" Harry nodded.

After a light lunch of rice, meat and vegetable kabobs, salad, mixed fruit, and freshly squeezed juice the duo went in search of a wand shop. The bazaar was quite massive, rows upon rows of stores and stalls interlocking and sprawling out around each other. They were grouped together by type of course, the cheapest furthest out and near to the residential cross-sections while the more expensive ones were towards the center near the tourist Apparation, Floo, and portkey points. Food stalls and restaurants like the one Harry and Severus had stopped at had its own section as well and sprung up like weeds in a garden everywhere. Finally, they found the section specifically for unique wares or personal items like wands or other magical foci. The two, slowing down to look at a number of items on display, finally entered a rather respectable looking wand shop, drawn by the sound of light music and the faint scent of roses. A lightly garbed man stepped out through a door way behind the counter and smiled warmly in greeting at them when they entered. He was deeply tanned, with a lean figure more suited for outside activities than indoor ones. His face was warm but aristocratic with a straight nose and bright white teeth. His rather thick eyebrows arched over dark chocolate eyes which danced merrily in welcome. After skimming Severus figure that is. Harry seeing the quiet flicker of eyes had to hide a giggle when his older companion flushed a tad at the attention.

"Good day," the man said in heavily accented English. "What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Potter here," Severus said, clasping the boy on the shoulder gently, "is in need of his first wand." The man's face lit up and he motioned them over to a small backless couch circling around a low coffee table.

"Ah, you're first wand, it is a special thing." The man said with a smile. "Most wizards and witches are paired with their first wand all their life. Come, tell Abdul a little about yourself, Mr. Potter, so I may make your wand just right."

"Make?" Severus asked startled. "You don't have them premade like Ollivander's?" The deeply tanned man snorted in amusement.

"You British and premade items! You should know that the best quality pieces, the most comfortable and luxurious, are hand crafted to the person they belong to! Why would wands not be the same?" Abdul said with a chuckle. Severus flushed a bit more before nodding.

"Now, tell me about yourself, Mr. Potter," Abdul said bending forward. "Just who are you?" The boy nodded and relaxed into his seat chatting a bit about himself, his likes and dislikes. Like how he enjoyed quiet evenings with a warm glass of tea and a book during the winter. Or how he was a determined business man and accomplished student, far ahead of his own peers in several Muggle fields. The young savior spoke of growing up with few friends, and not really having anyone. All of it was said with a quiet air of civility and manners. Little awkwardness could be found in his tidy and forthright nature. The logical discussion and attitude of the lad made the wandmaker chuckle while nodding.

"And when is your birthday, Harry?" The man asked with a small smile.

"July 31st, 1980," the boy's prompt reply came. The wandmaker nodded again before standing.

"I will be right back with a number of items. Wait just a moment." The man disappeared into the back of his store for a few minutes before coming back with a chest. It was a heavy looking item with thick metal hinges and a rather foreboding front latch with a thick and heavy lock. The man sat it before him and said, "Touch the lock, and think about what makes you, you." Harry stared at the man for a moment, before resting his fingertips against the lock.

Miraculously, he felt it warm and then bite down on his hand. "Ouch!" Harry said softly in surprise. It earned him a surprised look from the wandmaker and an arched one from the Potion Master. "It _bit_ me." Harry said in a startled tone. After a few moments a jolt of electricity went through him and something released him. Cradling his hand to his chest Harry stared at the box as it creaked open. The sound was almost mocking.

"Now reach in," Abdul said. Harry shot him a look of distrust and a silent of question of 'do I have to?' The man merely nodded to him seriously. Warily Harry stuck his hand into the box and kept going down to his amazement. There was no bottom, or that's what it felt like. "Do you feel anything yet?" The wandmaker asked and Harry shook his head as he concentrated and swing his arm and wrist around feeling for something. Suddenly something cold and slick met his hand and he felt his eyebrows go up.

"You felt something?" Severus asked catching the minute response. Harry nodded.

"Good," the wandmaker said eagerly, "Pull it out!" Harry nodded solemnly and gave his arm a firm tug as he pulled whatever it was in his hand out.

There in his palm was a fist sized stone. There was a hint of sparkle to it. A light pink around the edges it had a deepen orange color until darkening into a blood orange color at the center.

"Ah!" Abdul said clapping his hands together. "A Padparadscha Sapphire!" Harry's face jerked around to him.

"It's a what?!" Harry asked shocked. "Do you know how much this is worth?"

"It's a fourteen carat orange sapphire, of course I know what it's worth!" the man exclaimed.

"Fourteen carats?!" Harry hissed. "There was a five carat sapphire ring that sold for roughly fourteen thousand pounds a few years ago! Where the bloody hell did you get a fourteen carat Padparadascha Sapphire in this water? Much less let me pull it out! The fact it is still hasn't been faceted makes it worth even more!" The professor edged away from the stone and box. The jewel would most likely be worth at least part of his salary for the year if not all of it. He had no interest in damaging it, there would be no way to afford it if he did.

"Nonsense! You're the one who found it! If you hadn't someone else would eventually!" The man replied. Harry's mind reeled. Shaking his head Harry carefully set the stone in the middle of the table.

"Now what?" Harry asked staring at the man dubiously. He wasn't the only one though. Severus was beginning to wonder if the wandmaker was a bit touched in the head as well.

"You put your hand right back in and find another something! You just keeping doing that til the box closes!" Harry felt another headache starting to form. It was going to be another one of those days wasn't it?

Harry reached in several times, each time coming out with something different. Once it had been a vial of blurry, purple liquid. Another, a long black feather with silver edges and a spine of silver as well. Finally the chest sealed itself and seven things were laid out on the table. Two were pieces of wood, ordinary looking, one was the vial of liquid that Harry stared dubiously at after retrieving, then the feather with the sapphire seated placidly next to it, a lump of some indistinguishable metal and a small bag filled with what appeared to be some animal's hair.

"Remarkable!" The shop owner exclaimed rubbing his hands together excitedly. "This," he picked up the first block of wood, "is oak! Very well suited to your birth sign and the fact it holds power over lightning! The other wood," he picked up the next piece, "is elm. Graceful, and known for rebirth."

"Okay," Harry said with a nod. The man picked up the vial next and held it out presenting it to the pair.

"This is blood." Harry stared at it.

"It's purple." The boy said flatly.

"It is indeed." The man didn't clarify however.

"What creature?" The Potion Master asked interested. Most of the blood he dealt with was a form of red blood due to the hemoglobin; to be purple it must be something rare and perhaps even dangerous to get.

"Nundu." The man said cheerfully. "Willingly given and mixed with the creature's breath." Harry's merely arched a confused eyebrow at the professor's slack jawed expression. The wandmaker moved on quickly however picking up the feather and waving it around delicately, leaving no time for question. "This is a tail feather from a Nightmare Phoenix, known for its abilities of wisdom, protection, and the ability to live in two worlds at once. It suits you, Harry since you straddle two worlds so effortlessly. Are so many things at once, deadly but kind, experienced but young, a boy sized conundrum. Just as a Light phoenix is a sign of hope, the Nightmare Phoenix is only seen when things are truly dark or beside one who is truly a changer of worlds." He set the feather down and picked up the lump of metal. "This is pewter, most likely for your old blood and charm. You have manners my young magician, abilities of old, skills that date back to simpler and more powerful times. Finally, the hairs," He set the lump aside and opened the bag. "Through the Chinese Astrological calendar, you are considered a Metal Monkey. They are wise businessmen and quite loyal. It suits your calm decisiveness, just as your bravery connects you to your inner lion. You have little fantasy due to your monkey side, so enjoy your cat naps." Harry felt a small smile flit at the corner of his lips before nodding. "These hairs," Abdul said finally showing the sparkling gray-blue hairs to them, "are demiquise hair. A magical ape with the ability to turn itself invisible, something you are able to do as you please, Harry. A gift of silent and perhaps even secretive observation."

"What will you do with them, the items, Abdul?" Harry asked as the man gathered them up. The man paused and glanced at him in a rare moment of seriousness.

"I am going to make you your wand." Then he disappeared into the back again the items cradled to his chest and the heavy box under his arm. The two sat there for a moment staring after him.

"He's kinda weird." Harry finally said sounding remarkably young and off centered. Nothing like his cool collected and mature outlook that generally coated each word and sentence he dictated.

"He's a wandmaker." Severus replied wondering just how Harry would take the rather startling and maybe off-balanced old wandmaker Ollivander back in Britain. He felt rather relieved that he would never know.

* * *

The shop was eerily silent for the past thirty minutes. The music had vanished but the smell of roses and soft herbs were still cloying in their duplicity. The scents mulled the two in a soft thoughtfulness, chatting softly about the books and items they'd already bought. Harry hadn't understood the reason for cloaks and robes in this modern era of lighter dress. To be completely honest, Severus wasn't particularly fond of some of the styles of robes either. Waxing on about the abysmal explosions, cauldron tip overs, and supply spills that happened hourly in his potion lab due to the rather destructive garments.

"You can't forbid them from wearing it to the class or have some sort of modification they're required to wear over the ghastly things when attending your lectures?" Harry asked curiously. The potion master paused and thought it out. The school handbook required that students wear their robes and uniforms to class, but it never said anything about modifications, or hell, even _removing_ the blasted, dunderheaded things once they came in. Of course, there were plenty of other problems that those who took potions regularly were hampered by, but removing the robes… It would clear some of the more straight forward problems and difficulties. Not to mention a severe decrease in the number of damn burn relief potions the hospital wing would need.

"I believe you are speaking sense, Harry," Severus finally said. "I could request that all students remove their robes and forbid any type of dragging sleeve."

"And their long hair?" Harry asked thinking back to all of his science lab classes. The older wizard winced remembering one rather foolish and girly Hufflepuff who's hair had caught on fire _and_ been soaked in potion. That had been one nightmare that made him excessively irritated with the females in his class, never mind their incessant need for _gossip_.

"What would you suggest?" Severus asked.

"All hair longer than chin length must be tied or pinned back. If the hair is too wild a bandana would do well to keep it out of cauldron distance." Harry said. "At least, that's how it was generally handled in the chemistry labs I attended. If the girls kick up a fuss, tell them that it's better than _losing _part of their hair or heaven forbid, going _bald_. Any infringements should result in first a warning, then subsequent detention. Repeated incorrect behavior or dress should result in suspension of their personal time in class and a weekend supplementary class. I'm sure the other professors will agree once you further explain the dangers they present. You could even present a ban on any open footwear if they're allowed and require that all girls wear pants in your class. It is for the protection of their skin, flesh, and limbs after all."

"Your rationality always makes strides forward, Harry," Severus said mentally agreeing with everything the boy was saying.

"What do you think of holding remedial classes for all first years during the first three weeks of the semester so they could learn the proper way of handling their ingredients?" Harry asked as he thought about what he hadn't quite understood in one of the books Severus had suggested. "Many of your first years won't have the necessary training needed for those first potions and extra classes could help." The older man studied him before thinking over his folded hands before nodding. Dumbledore had always waved off any of the other teachers suggestions for supplementary classes and earlier career discussion. Really, it made sense to talk to them during their fifth year, but letting them decide their electives willy-nilly without any idea of what kind of job outlook they would have was pure stupidity. He smirked when he thought of speaking to Minerva once more. The lioness was more of a chimera or sphinx in his opinion. Deadly, dangerous, and most of all cunning for her cubs. Put a flea in her ear about how much safer _all_ the students would be willing to battle it out with him. The same could be said for Pomona. Filius would agree since it would mean more learning _period_. Glancing at the short boy next to him Severus smiled.

"You must write while you're away Harry," Severus said with all serious. "I believe I will quickly miss your logical side. The British Wizarding society is filled with… Dunderheads."

"Of course," Harry said with a smile of his own. "I would never deprive you of exhilarating conversation. The thought boggles the mind."

* * *

When Abdul finally returned the pair had been sitting there chatting for over two hours. Numerous discussions and arguments been played out stemming from what the potion students should wear to class, how many weeks of remedial classes would be necessary, and what deserved to be punished.

"Breathing too loudly? Really?! You've taken off for that before? Why ever would you take off for that? I understand gossiping or chit chatting during a lesson… But _breathing to loudly?_ You must be joking!"

"I'm not. You would be surprised by what the little buggers do that risk destroying their potions. There's no good reason as to breathing as loudly or as hard as they did! It was purposefully distracting and—Ah," Severus broke off when the wandmaker cleared his throat. He glanced at Harry pointedly who nodded slightly. They'd discuss it more over dinner. The wandmaker shuffled forward and set a silk covered pillow on the table before Harry.

"Your wand," the man said before he softly tugged the white silk cloth away. On the turquoise pillow sat a slender wand. Its wooden shaft alternated between a buttery pale off white almost yellow color and a dark gold-orange. Its handle was made of the former lump of pewter and had delicate scroll work and etching along it in a beautiful pattern. The orange-pink sapphire had been cut into a marquise setting surrounded by slender chips of the same stones and what appeared to be tiny ruins. Harry felt an immediate tugging from somewhere deep inside and his right hand twitched forward. Awestruck, the eleven year old's slender and small fingers wrapped around the handle. A surge of pure joy and power coursed through him, making his blood swing with pleasure and ecstasy. On instinct alone, the boy trailed the wand's now glowing tip through the air and a series of images made of light, sparks, and smoke followed forming into a beautiful scrollwork. Smiling wider than he ever did before, Harry beamed at the wandmaker.

"I love it."

"Good," the man said a smile equally as wide. "Because you'll probably hate the price." That didn't elicit a groan, though Harry did wince a bit when he finally did hear the price.

* * *

A/N: Please review! And be clear in your reviews! I've gotten some that seem to have text speak for my other works. But still, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I never understood the robes thing in the potion classroom, I'm glad some of you guys never did either. Especially considering what type of robes Severus wore. Victorian forearm length cuffs anyone? Anyway, I'm hoping you like this New Year treat, I worked hard to get all of these chapters done.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just trot them out. As a fanfiction, and a basic habit of being curious, I wonder what exactly goes on behind the scenes and what could have happened if… Well, you'll find out.

Warning: Dumbledore isn't necessarily EVIL in this (Big evil, not little evil) however he is highly unscrupulous and manipulative. Weasley bashing may happen, and Granger bashing… It depends on what happens when I introduce them and if I feel nice about their characters, I make no promises on them. Good Snape however. Don't know if that should be a warning in all actuality.

Rating: K+ to T

"abcde…" – general conversation

"_abdce"-_Speaking a foreign language (Italian, French, Spanish, etc with the exception of Parseltongue)

_Abcde- _Thoughts

_**$abdce$**_- Parseltongue

* * *

A Rational Child

Chapter 5: Redheads, Trains, and General Mayhem

Harry stepped out of the wand shop a grand total of four hundred and eighty-nine galleons poorer. Twenty-five hundred pounds gone just like that! It was considerably cheaper than he had expected, the gemstone being worth so much as it was, however the black haired youth couldn't help but feel his wallet squeal a bit in protest at the expenditure. That may have been his now that he thought about it.

"Would you be amendable to stopping and having our evening meal?" Severus asked after they strode around for a few minutes absently window shopping. They'd retrieved most items, the only ones left being the cauldrons, which Severus wanted to get specially ordered, the telescope, and a few other odds and ends.

"Yes, shall we try that curry house we saw in the international quadrant?" Harry suggested. That section of market had been quite large and diverse and they'd passed through it on their way to the wand shop from their earlier sectors. This building looked to be straight off of the South Indian peninsula and the air thick with spice. A waitress in a rather pretty floral cotton saari saw them to a small table before leaving them with a menu. Neither one noticed the startled expression of a long haired red head seated two tables down who had just been seated as well.

Glancing it over, Harry couldn't make up his mind. Taking a quick peek at Severus it looked like the Potion Master was at a loss too. Opening his mouth suggest them buying a few and sharing he was cut off before a word could come out.

"Professor Snape?" A surprised and confused voice said. Both dark haired figures glanced up from their menus at their unexpected conversation partner. The Hogwarts Professor tried to place the student and immediately a name came to the forefront.

"Mr. Weasley," Severus said as he saw the familiar red hair and bright blue eyes and the name clicked into place.

"It's good to see you sir," the now twenty-one year old man said awkwardly.

"You as well, Mr. Weasley," Severus said trying to offer a socially acceptable smile. He mostly succeeded allowing the redhead to relax. The man was much less terrifying outside of the potion classroom and Hogwarts. His companion seemed to make him relax as well. "Whatever are you doing in Egypt?" The darkly garbed man asked in curiosity.

"I work for Gringotts as an Apprentice Cursebreaker, I'm going through my Mastery in about a year." Weasley said proudly. "And please call me Bill," he said as an afterthought.

"Severus then," the Potion Master said with a smirk when his former student was startled. A slight clearing of the throat reminded both of them of the Potion Master's companion. Bill took in the long black hair carefully combed and done back in a French braid that ended slightly below his collar, the sharp, almond shaped green eyes behind slim silver frames. The pale skin of the young lad seated suggested an indoor life style and Bill could see the calluses on his fingers similar to his brother Percy's suggesting he wrote often and was quite studious.

"Ah," Severus said, "Bill, this is Harry Potter, Harry this is William Weasley." The red head's mouth dropped open slightly for a split second before he shut it and then took the boy's hand. The brief look of irritation that passed through the boy's eyes showed that he caught Bill's reaction and the eldest Weasley son stomped down the tirade of questions that arose and said briefly, "It's nice to me meet you." The slight look of approval relieved him, as well as, the firm squeeze as they shook hands.

"We're about to have dinner," Harry said. "Would you care to join us?" His eyes flickered to Severus in a momentary question to see if it was alright and was given a slight head tilt of agreement. The redhead glanced uncertainly at his former professor before nodding and taking a seat. The waitress bustled over with a pad and asked them if they were ready for drinks.

"Bottle water?" Harry asked. The waitress blinked before glancing at the other two in askance.

"You don't have to worry about pathogens or foreign minerals," Severus said not looking up from his own menu, "the drinks here are magically maintained and automatically alter to suit your body's nutritional chemistry. It is the same with food."

"Mango juice then with a side glass of water and a small bowl of sliced lemon," Harry ordered. The waitress marked it down and glanced at the cursebreaker her stance shifting to a more flirtatious manner.

"One of your sweet lassi's and a glass of water as well," Bill said. He knew he would need the cooling yogurt drink by the first bite. As much as he liked Indian food, it was often hotter than his tongue could handle.

"I'll have your house specialty tea and a glass of mango juice as well." Severus said glancing up at her. She wrote it out and then asked about their dinner choices.

"Come back in a few minutes," Harry said dismissing her. The waitress left after a quick bat of her eyes at Bill and a rather bad attempt of trailing her fingers flirtatiously through her hair.

"Maybe you should have turned down our offer," Harry said absently as he skimmed over the lamb offerings. The Weasley boy glanced at him in surprise.

"What?" He asked rather dumbly.

"It'd be easier for her to flirt with you if you were by yourself." Severus replied.

"It is rather cute though how red you're getting." Harry replied as the young man sputtered. The potion master smirked at him.

"Indeed."

* * *

The meal was quite delicious. They'd ordered a number of different things, a platter of mixed samosas, a plate of naans and chutneys, four different curries, a dish of mixed tandoori, and a sweet dessert made from milk and honey. Harry scooped a large spoonful of the chicken tikka masala onto his plate, covering part of the biryani rice. A piece of fluffy garlic naan was torn and half handed to him by Bill who looked more focused on the goat vindaloo than was probably healthy, especially since it looked like the tall redhead was prepared to propose. Severus, on the other hand, seemed to be overly partial to the shrimp korma and Harry mentally gave half of his portion to the dour figure before getting a spoonful of the aloo matar paneer.

"What curses do you run into the most?" Harry asked as the food was finally dished out and they'd all gotten a bit into their stomachs. Bill chewed a bit of the lamb and vegetable samosa before answering.

"It is usually a curse of disorientation or disinterest. Something that pushes your attention away or makes you forgetful," Bill said before taking a bite of some chicken tandoori.

"That's quite dangerous," Severus said between two sips of his tea.

"Yes, when I was still in my first year an older apprentice happened to trigger a rather insidious one. It made him forget to do a full check on a hallway and ended up tripping one of the defenses. He ended up nearly dying from poisoned needles that were spat out from all directions. Ended up in the hospital for four months," Bill said with all seriousness.

"How did you end up in this field anyway? How did you know you wanted to be a cursebreaker?" Harry asked.

"I stumbled across a book with the descriptions of the different jobs available during my third year and skimmed through what was available due to the classes I was taking. I had chosen Ancient Runes as an elective and it was a mandatory prerequisite for the job that grabbed and held my attention. By the end of the first semester of third year I had dropped Muggle Studies and signed up for Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. I graduated with nine OWLs and nine NEWTs respectfully." The man said proudly. Harry glanced in question at Severus who stopped to think it over.

"OWLs are similar to graduation exams for the high school level, while NEWTs are similar to earning an Associate Degree. The higher number of both, however, suggested he graduated with honors, especially since he took higher level courses." Severus said after shuffling the thoughts and comparisons around.

"Oh," Harry said after a moment of mulling it over, "I know twelve different languages and speak them fluently, before I was accepted into Hogwarts I was planning on taking placement exams that would allow me entrance into university early." Bill glanced at his former professor who stared gawking at the first year before coming to his senses and explaining to the confused redhead.

"Skipping Hogwarts and going straight for a mastery." Severus said. "What would you have majored in?" He asked turning back to Harry who was cleaning off his plate.

"I was thinking one of the sciences, perhaps an engineering, nothing in premedical or animal husbandry though." Harry answered. "Physics would have been interesting, though I have a rather dab hand at chemistry and calculus. Perhaps a double major would have been my best option with a few minors… It's not like I'm all that unfocused a person."

"You could earn a mastery?" Bill asked shocked and ended up getting a mystified look.

"Not in anything magical yet," Harry said with a grumpy sigh, "give me a few years of research and I'll get back to you on it." Bill merely stared at the boy before turning away and going back to his food. The Boy-Who-Lived was turning out to be much more than he had ever guessed or suspected.

* * *

The rest of the meal, luckily for Bill, turned to other subjects and the red haired man enjoyed the frank and heated discussions with the two. He was even able to shrug off the smirk and knowing glances he received from Harry and Severus when the waitress came back six times before giving them the check and a slip of parchment with her floo address. Although he had to hide a groan when Harry commented on how difficult it must be to sway that much without falling down. It was something the older wizard had marveled at as well.

"If she had gone to Hogwarts, I have no doubt that in her later years she would be the sole reason many a male student would have lost their house points," Severus commented as they left. Bill had groaned at that as well, though this time audibly.

"You may lose points for fraternizing with another while at Hogwarts?" Harry asked curiously. The Potion Master nodded.

"I once walked in on a group of six fourth year Hufflepuffs," the man started and Bill instantly clapped his hands over his ears.

"So don't want to hear this." The man said jokingly. The professor merely sniffed and then smirked at his former student who instantly felt a knot of dread enter his stomach.

"Perhaps you would prefer the story of when I came across you and Miss Loft in that empty classroom during your sixth year?" The man said dryly. "I do admire your flexibility, Bill." The red head looked like he wanted to be swallowed into a hole and not come out for hours. He glanced at Harry in silent entreaty for help but only got a curious appraising look as the younger wizard studied his physique.

"How flexible was it, Severus? Is he double-jointed perhaps?" the boy asked curiously. The potion master snickered and the curse breaker was wondering if he should apparate away before this got any worse. The boy final just smiled and patted his back before asking Severus a rather complex question on using potions to create smog or a smokescreen in battle. This launched a long discussion on the different preparation methods and how stable it would be depending on the bottles and the proper utilization in battle.

"Are you looking forward to Hogwarts Harry," Bill asked as the conversation ended with them agreeing a form of potion that was reactant to certain conditions and preplaced on a battle field would be the most successful in a long ranged fight or siege, while bottles that would shatter on command would do well in fights. The duo paused in surprise at the question before exchanging one of their glances.

"I won't be attending Hogwarts, Bill," Harry said almost gently. The blue eyed man paused as shock reverberated through him.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "Not going to Hogwarts?! Why?!"

"Because I will be attending MAGIC at Alexandria instead," Harry replied. He paused to glance over a series of wares, briefly touching the scarfs in appraisal. He rattled off a question in Arabic to the saleswoman who replied back making them frown. Bill tried to formulate a better response and question while they bargained over the price, the woman making grand gestures while the young boy merely shook his head and complained back. They were going so fast that Bill had a hard time following and he'd lived with the speakers for a long time. When the boy finally finished his purchase, Bill finally just said.

"What's wrong with Hogwarts?"

"I hate to say it Bill, but it's not the best place for a student. There are many other choices that are much more beneficial for a person's future," Harry answered. Severus nodded a touch, surprising him. Then again, the Potion Master had exacting standards. Bill didn't quite understand why so he merely shrugged. He'd had a little difficulty getting a job outside of the school, but then who didn't experience a little trouble being a first year graduate with no prior work experience?

Walking with them, Bill couldn't help but compare how different the boy was to his younger brothers and feel a bit of regret that he wouldn't be going to school with them.

* * *

After the shopping trip, Harry spent most of the rest of his time until school started studying and learning about his new school. Apparently, it had been around for roughly five thousand years, or the Muggle beginnings of a combined Egypt. The magical version on the country, or should he say countries, were still divided and both had a long standing rivalry with one another. If what he read from Wizarding Kings and other Nobilities_, _was correct he would be starting school the same time as both heirs to the different countries thrones. Both of whom, to Harry consternation, would be attending the same school as he. Grumbling at the idea of the upcoming arguments he would most likely suffer through, the black haired youth pushed aside the thought and reread the book both he and Severus had bought copies of. It was still a fascinating read even if he had memorized it. Finally, August 30th came and he departed via cab to the train station. From there he took a train to a nearby port city. Entering a smaller magical alley called Neptune's Way, he boarded the school boat with little difficulty. However, that didn't mean he didn't wish about an hour in that he'd taken the international portkey option.

Cursing his fit of whimsy, Harry attempted to the fullest and best of his extent to ignore the bickering of two of the older students. The twins Caltha* and Cliantha** Zabini were probably the most irritating females he'd had the misfortune of spending more than an hour with. Even worse than Aunt Marge or Aunt Petunia, at fourteen the girls didn't seem to find a single thing to agree on, discuss without fighting, or not including boys and marriage. Feeling his hand twitch slightly, the eleven year old wondered if there was anywhere on this blasted ship that _they_ wouldn't so happen to walk in and start gabbing away. In the past thirty minutes the boy had moved eight times, even to the boys' barracks where he shared a bunk with an older male student in his fourth year by the name Marks who refused to reveal his first name. Considering the names he'd encountered belonging to other wizards he wouldn't be surprised if the first name was so atrocious that the boy was practically desperate to be called something else. Closing his book with a snap, the emerald eyed youth finally buckled and got up to leave for the ninth time.

This time, however, it caught the twins' attention and they instantly focused on him. "Oooh, look at this little cutie," Caltha squealed grabbing Harry up as he moved past to escape the small library he'd sequestered himself away in. Harry was instantly crushed against the ample bosom of the girl as she looked him over.

"No fair, Caltha! Share!" Cliantha pouted, yanking Harry away and hugging him to coo over as well. "He's almost as cute as little Blaisey!" Harry could only surmise that 'Blaisey' as they so genially put it, was their little brother and felt an instant spurt of pity for the other boy.

"Isn't he?" Caltha said as she stroked his hair. He'd put it into a tight braid before pining it to the back of his head. "I just love his hair!"

"His eyes are too cute as well!" Her twin exclaimed. "Why, I never thought glasses could be fashionable but on him it makes him look like a tiny, sweet faced adult!" Harry, quite frankly, was appalled, as the girls passed him back and forth for the next twenty minutes exclaiming over his adorableness. Personally, he couldn't help but wonder if there was any way to get away from them without being rude or losing his mind.

Lunch was finally announced at the girls let him go. He barely had time to sigh in relief when they grabbed him and dragged him away. Luckily, for Harry at least, there was only two empty spots next to each other which made the girls argue over who would sit next to who allowing him to escape. Finding a seat next to Marks, Harry folded his napkin over his lap. The meal was a rich soup filled with pork and potatoes. A crisp salad was served with it as well as crunchy bread that was followed by some delicious pot roast. There was a strange drink called butterbeer that the boy enjoyed after taking a sip. As dinner was wrapping up, Harry made sure to leave before the girls and with Marks who noted his desperation and helped him sneak away.

"The Zabini twins giving you a hard time?" The brunet boy asked in sympathy and nearly laughed at the exaggerated nods. "Well, you can hang out with me until we get to school, that should keep you out of trouble." Harry smiled brilliantly before laying back on his bed. The older boy chuckled and sat at the desk chair before saying. "I never got your full name, just your first," Marks said.

"Potter," Harry replied. "Harry Potter." The older boy stared at him in silent surprise before shaking it off. The boy hadn't acted stuck up or arrogant, like he'd expect from someone famous, in fact, Harry was quite bookish and intellectual. He reminded the older boy a bit of himself when he first went to school, except much, much smarter.

"Nice to meet you," he said simply. Chatting, and hiding, the two grew much closer. By the time they reached the school on the morning of September 1st, the two were close enough to be brothers.

* * *

A/N:

*Caltha means golden flower.

*Cliantha means glory flower.

PS - if anyone is curious about the Indian food, feel free to PM me about them. I didn't want to go into a long discourse about them since I wrote that when I had cravings for it. Thinking about it now, I still do…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter was evil. It did not want to work at all. I had to rewrite it a ridiculous amount before having to trash the last copy and rewrite it again. I'm a history buff, however, I have never been to Egypt and I ask that you allow for liberties. However, I did do research (I have a nice file) and had a hell of a time coming up with the school grounds, uniform, etc. I use a lot, and I mean _a lot_, of terms in this chapter. I'll try to footnote everything properly, but if you're interested and I missed something feel free to contact me, I do have some links saved. I just get sick of the whole make a space crap. (wow I'm grouchy at this time of night…)

I've also been trying to do a course register for MAGIC Alexandria. Which is freaking hard, ridiculously so if I may add. To make it _better_ than Hogwarts there has to be _more_ classes, which requires naming, outlines, and eventually syllabi and professors. Ouch. I've been coming up with electives, which is quite the extensive list, and if you have any suggestions feel free to leave a review with it. I've been trying to figure it all out on paper, which I hate to do. I just am terrible with notes of any sort. I wonder if I'm jinxed?

Also, for Bill's age… I have a bit of indecision over correcting it. Technically, Bill isn't 21 until November. Should I go back and change it? I feel very indecisive. It's annoying. Also, I think I figured out why Mrs. Weasley didn't want Bill to marry Fleur, the age difference. There's roughly seven years between them if my calculations are right. Comparatively, Tonks is much closer in age, and more known to Mrs. Weasley due to her being British as well. Plus, Andromeda Tonks and Mrs. Weasley would have gone to school together judging by their ages. It is likely they knew of each other unlike Fleur who knew almost unknown entirely.

Random trains of thought.

Why don't you ever properly map yourselves out?

Please Review btw~ I need some motivation if you're willing and able to give, please do so.

* * *

A Rational Child

Chapter 6: Hogwarts and Roommates

Harry and Marks, the older boy's first name was Delphinus(1) and Harry had immediately agreed that using the boy's last name was better than using his first, stepped off of the ship and painstakingly avoided the Zabini twins. Both girls, to Harry's horror and Marks' secret amusement, instantly proclaimed that they needed to take the 'cutie with the most adorable eyes and hair' under their wing, although they argued who got to snuggle with him first.

Harry put it down as one of his goals to never be subject to either girl every again if he could help it. And would make sure he could help it.

The ship landed at the dock of a secret and hidden, magical island and the students disembarked from their chosen vessels. Harry glanced a bit enviously at the others as they port-keyed in along a large embankment section of the shore while others appeared, rather intriguingly on flying horses, rugs and, in one memorable occasion, a boat with pink wings that changed into a camel bearing a rather ornate covered litter once it touched the ground.

Marks escorted his younger friend up the slightly sandy stone pathway carved into the cliff, both of them dressed in the school's white uniforms. The ankle length jalabiya(2) was white and made of thin, light cotton to keep them cool and simple silver buttons with the school's emblem embossed on it on the flat tops could be used to button the neckline smaller or tighten the loose, but narrow, sleeves. The trousers, or sserual(3), under the floor length white cotton shirts were just as thin and cool, and Harry knew some of his fellow students did not wear them at all since it wasn't a requirement. A silver and cream kaftan(4) went over the long shirt and was bound by a wrapped cloth belt, hizen(5), of dark brown, almost black; before a final overcoat called a binish(6) in dark silver with an equally dark gray matted color underlining went over it with wide open sleeves showing of the tightly buttoned narrowed sleeves of the jalabiya and kaftan under it. He'd forgone the headgear, though he was considering it now, the simple white skullcap or tarbush(7) would have deflected some of the heat bearing down on him.

Harry was pleased that he was, fortunately, not hot in the least.

He was even happier with the anti-tripping charms woven into the fabric and outfits.

He was minimally graceful, not godlike, and the fabric would have put him on his face when he stepped on it the first time or it wrapped unluckily around his ankle.

He was distracted from his inner musings however when they finally reached the top.

The cliff they stood on was one of the higher points of the island and looked down onto the sprawling campus and its surroundings. The campus was roughly rectangular and massive, surrounded by a barrio wall with paths and 'roadways' sprawling out like spokes on a wheel connecting to a few smaller buildings or leading away to different sights, one of which appeared to be a beach for the students. The rich blue color was inviting and he didn't doubt he'd join many an excursion to it, but Harry's eyes cut across the rest of the island in interest. To the furthest northern point, the dock being on the south-eastern end of the comma-shaped island, appeared to be a tower while a lighthouse appeared to be almost dead west to their current position. A massive obelisk to the east placed the trio of phallic-shaped monuments in a rough triangle and he momentarily wondered if that was purposeful. His gaze moved over the lush greenery, man-made waterworks, before he obediently followed Marks after he was nudged along. As they neared the school he examined it.

It brought images of the Mortuary Temple of Hapshepsut(8) to the forefront, even though the school was even more massive and impressive, not to mention older. There were no temples, at least he didn't think so, but a few smaller obelisks and sculptures denoting its ancient history scattered around. As they reached the barrier wall surrounding the school, Harry studied the massive sculptures of figures in similar outfits to those of students. The two largest figures that stood on either side to the massive gate, however, were different. They were dressed similarly to pictures he'd seen of older pictographs of pharaohs, before they were even _called_ pharaohs.

"The two kings," Marks said as he noticed his friend intense study. "The original Imperial Mage-Kings of Lower and Upper Egypt supposedly," he said. "I have trouble remembering their names, but the one on the left with the Red Crown, or Deshret(9), is representative to the Mage-King of Lower Egypt, and the one on the right with the White Crown, or Hedjet(10), is the Mage-King of Upper Egypt."

"They created a long standing peace treaty right before the formation of this school stating as long as the school stands and the heir of each kingdom attends, neither country will go to war. It's a promise that's stood for approximate five thousand years, give or take."

"That doesn't mean they don't take potshots at each other though." The boy finished with a grimace. Unfortunately, he'd been placed in a three man room, as per usual, with one boy from each country. The fights with his roommates were infamous and no one was willing to switch out with him.

"I see," Harry said with a nod. "Well, at least we're getting a good education."

* * *

_Well, at least I'm away from my sisters,_ Blaise commiserated as he ignored the blond prat Malfoy nattering on behind him. Really, the ponce never shut up. Rolling his eyes heavenward he could only hope to learn the silencing charm soon and quickly before crossing his arms over his chest. Currently the Zabini male heir was standing next to Theodore Nott, long-time friend and fellow pureblood heir, waiting for the hall's massive doors to open. In front of them was the long line of first years waiting to enter and be sorted. Several of his fellow students were anxiously quizzing one another over the sorting, a tradition here he found rather ridiculous. At other schools that he knew of there was no silly separation based on current mental states. They were properly divided by sex, age, and, in the case of organized curriculums that far exceeded Hogwarts, career option.

A minute sigh escaped him and Theo glanced at him in silent question.

'What are huffing and puffing about now,' it said with those cool green-gray eyes.

"Bothersome," he replied, "this entire affair is bothersome." Theo nodded in agreement and went back to staring forward, bored as well. They finally entered the hall and Blaise admitted, silently, to some mild astonishment and respect at the intricate spell work done on the ceiling. Ignoring the rather pointless babbles of his fellow students, he studied the Deputy Headmistress and current Head of Slytherin House. Both were renowned for their harsh and stern demeanors. Studying their current stances and the lines of their face he garnered something.

_They look rather like the twins' kneazle after it got ahold of mother's bird,_ he thought silently. His gaze drifted to the headmaster who seemed to be absently humming, his gaze eagle-like as it skimmed over them searchingly. Sighing silently again, he listened absently as they went down the list. Being the last person to be sorted was going to be tedious. He watched motionlessly as they went down though the list, Theo leaving him when they reached the N's. His brow, however, arched in surprise when they went Perks and onto Thomas.

The room, which had been respectfully quiet, if for a few murmurs of chatter and conversation, seemed rather surprised and stunned.

It exploded into noise as people started whispering. While many had assumed that the famous Harry Potter was merely keeping his head low, something Blaise approved of; they never thought even once that he wasn't _there_.

_Interesting,_ his mind supplied in an amused whisper as the headmaster's face went dramatically white, _very interesting_. The half-Italian wizard watched closely as the headmaster, with as much grace as he could afford at his old age, slowly straightened out of his seat, and stood behind the teachers' table. He cleared his throat pointedly and looked at the Deputy Headmistress in clear reprimand. The woman sneered back.

Blaise was suitably impressed.

Who knew a Gryffindor could look so… Menacing?

The headmaster, ignored it and queried, "My dear, Professor McGonagall… I do believe you skipped Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to call him forward before we proceed on to the next student?" The woman's eyebrow slowly arched and the sneer was replaced with a look of mild reproof and faked confusion.

"Mr. Potter? Why, I don't believe we have a Mr. Potter joining us this year." She commented calmly. "We do, have a Mr. Thomas, so if would allow me t—"

"No, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore interrupted. "What do you mean? Harry Potter was put down to attend Hogwarts!"

"Aye," the deputy said sweetly, Blaise silently applauded the Transfiguration Mistress, it was a very evil look in his opinion, "he was also put down for a number of other schools. He should be in attendance at his school right this very minute if I am not correct. I believe MAGIC at Alexandria if my mind hasn't played with the details."

"_WHAT?!_" The headmaster hollered. His face which had been turning a rapid red immediately blanched before turning a pale green. "P-please repeat that, Minerva." He said rather shakily. She heaved out a rather put-upon sigh.

"Baron Potter," the headmaster flinched at the title and a new wave of whispers broke out, it was very surprising that he'd taken his title as many didn't until they were seventeen, last of their line or not, "Has accepted admittance to another school."

"Who allowed him to do so?!" Dumbledore demanded, hand coming down with an audible crack, "Why was I not informed?!"

"What does one student's admittance matter to you, Albus?" Was McGonagall's smooth rejoinder, "You didn't care when other students declined.

"This is the Boy-Who-Lived!" He exclaimed, "He _must_ attend Hogwarts!"

"Not really, no," the Slytherin Head of House commented offhandedly. "The boy found another option more suitable to his tastes and pursued it. Good for him." The headmaster whirled on him, mouth agape.

"You knew of this Severus?" The man sound almost betrayed.

"I had the pleasure of introducing Mr. Potter, Harry, to the Wizarding World a few short months ago," was the almost brushed-off reply. The headmaster made a noise that sound not unlike a dying cat.

"Yes, Mr. Potter is quite the pleasure to speak with," McGonagall commented, "very handy at making tea as well."

"You had tea with him?!" The headmaster reminded Blaise of weathervane with the way he was flipping back and forth, his long white beard swishing through the air. The other members of the teachers' table seemed to be gawping as well.

The students were enthralled.

_This was definitely going to be a Welcoming Feast to Remember._

And then the goblins stormed in.

Truly an **attention-grabbing** Welcoming Feast.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sweating, albeit secretly. His gaze shiftily moved over the students as he pondered where exactly his savior was. There was no familiar boy with the Potter black hair and Miss Lily's enchanting green eyes that he could see from his spot at the table. In fact, there didn't appear to be any black haired boys in this batch beside the African-descendent boy and the Corners' boy. Hiding his mounting tension he listened carefully as Minerva went through the list and nearly had a heart attack when he wasn't called. That prompted him into action.

Action, he immediately regretted.

In fact, the centenarian nearly met his maker via a dual aneurism-heart attack.

_**Harry Potter wasn't coming to Hogwarts!**_

Albus wanted to slap himself to wake himself from this nightmare.

Then he wanted to curse two of his staff when it turned out **they knew about it already!**

And then the goblins stepped in.

Or it would be better to say, they _marched in._

He wished he had a bottle of firewhiskey on hand.

Or a barrel.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, we, by order of Gringotts' Goblin Lord, are here to arrest you on charges of embezzlement, obstruction of justice and obstruction of due lineage and inheritance. We would also like to inform you that your vaults have already been seized and the victims of your crimes have been repaid. At this time you will turn over all items belonging to the Baron of Little Wells, his graciousness Harry James Potter, or submit to further charges and escalation of punishment." The largest goblin said stepping forward.

The eruption that followed made Dumbledore wish the ground beneath his feet would just open up and swallow him whole.

How had this back fired on him?!

He needed a drink.

* * *

A few hours earlier in MAGIC…

Harry's eyes skimmed down the papyrus calmly. The list of classes was all 'core' subjects including: Basic Languages, Spell Theory, Potions & Alchemy basics, Beginning Spellwork, Astronomy and the World, Basics of Magical Defense, Beginners' Arithmancy, and History of Magic. They made up his first year schedule, and he passed the time table to read the information on his room as well as the location before finding it on the map he received with the key. The extensive compounds of the school were impressive and he'd split off from Marks after exchanging information and promises to meet up later after they both got settled in. His trunk, tucked safely into his pocket, would need to be unloaded as his desk needed to be set up for maximum efficiency for when he finally started school. Passing through the courtyards and beyond the largest reflection pond he'd seen yet he finally found his dorm house and climbed up the slight set of stairs to the door. His key went in the front door and he stepped into it leaving the front courtyard behind.

The house was massive and very impressive. It was two stories tall and made of more expensive stone before being covered by a thick mud plaster in a dark cream coloring. The gardens in the front were well maintained and Harry strode down the carefully laid stone pathway between a pair of manmade reflective ponds and up to the front door. It was key-shaped(11) and painted a soothing blue. The first of two keys opened it and he stepped in. The cool shadows enveloped him and he didn't bother with lighting any of the oil lamps as he glanced around. Large, deep comfortable looking sofas, ottomans, and pillow piles were strategically placed in the large wide room around the pillars holding up the roof and second floor. A curved stair case led to the first floor and a door lead to what Harry assumed was the back porch and/or gardens.

Glancing at his sheets of papyrus once more he headed up the stairs until he found a room with a door painted a serene white with simple ibis birds decorating the edges. Turning his key he entered his room with a sigh of relief. It was suitable, a bed with mosquito netting in thin pale white and made of a dark buttery-colored wood, a simple scroll top desk, currently open with a key lying on the center, and a matching cushioned chair. A wardrobe and dresser that matched the other furniture and a door, that upon further inspection, that lead to a bathroom already furnished.

Taking out his trunk and resizing it he settled into unpacking.

He wanted to reread the first chapters of the books for tomorrow's classes before the welcoming feast.

He didn't know he'd need a headache potion by then as well.

* * *

Harry prided himself on his calm and collected nature. It was difficult considering how ill-bred his 'adult' figures in life were. He, however, was inching perilously close to the end of his frayed temper and patience. Why you may ask. The answer was very simple.

"We do not wish to live with such an uncouth beast!" The first voice shrieked.

"Well, then do me a favor and get out!" Was the bellowed response followed by several Arabic and old Egyptian curse words.

His roommates.

Pinching his nose, the slender British-born lord stepped out of his room and strode to the banister that overlooked the open living room.

_Oh goody_, he thought tiredly, _they also have entourages. _

Standing in two rather fancily dressed groups could only be his new housemates. Sprawled across the sofas, having arrived earlier, was the taller of the two arguing. He was slender and had a clean shaven head with thick but well-shaped eyebrows over thickly lashed eyes. He wore a jalabiya of white with a rich green kaftan edged in gold and pearls over it, his binish tossed carelessly over the back of the seat he reclined on. He looked rather flighty, and far too self-assured, as if the world was to be laid at his feet and it would always be that way. A rather trim man with hair chopped in an efficient bob that ended at his cheeks, and rather cat like eyes framed by glasses Harry admired, seemed to be long suffering as he stood behind the youth.

His opponent, unlike the first boy, was standing and was much more muscular. Obviously militarily trained, he stood almost at an angry attention, his hands balled into tightly controlled fists at his side, and a knotted brow over glaring eyes. He had hair, a rather short do with the exception of two long hanks that dangled free from the headband tied across his forehead framing his face. While the other boy spoke in a smoother version of the language, his voice and word choice was rougher. His dress was also less extravagant. A knee length jalabiya that was well worn and pants that looked like they were well suited for riding, were supplemented by heavy sandals. He was accompanied by a man who towered over everyone, his face scared rather dramatically over his right eye as though a lion or some other great cat had raked its claws over it. His salt and pepper hair ran rather freely down his back although it was obviously oiled and semi-done in dreads that were tied back with a leather thong. He looked mostly amused, if bored with the antics.

Harry thought they were the worst of his irritating cousin and twice as spoiled.

Not wishing to listen on to the annoying prattle going on between them, he pointedly cleared his throat. Immediately all of their attention was focused on him.

"Hello," he said rather blandly, "splendid weather we're having, hm?"

* * *

Enna(12) wouldn't admit it, aloud at least, but the stranger's timing was impeccable and a god's send. His highness' argument was quickly coming to a boil with the other prince, something that would most likely result in a political nightmare. However, the interruption quickly derailed that.

Enna was very thankful, but took the moment to study the new figure.

The boy was slender and short for his age, which was likely eleven. His ink black hair was mercilessly tamed away from his face in a tight braid and a pair of slim glasses was perched on his nose. He wore the school uniform a bit awkwardly, clearly unused to the change of dress, but had excellent form and stature.

He was also frowning in a manner that made the Ta-Mehu Crown Prince's steward think he was fighting back a headache.

He probably was come to think of it, afterall, Enna himself was fighting back his own.

"And who are you, commoner?" His Prince, Altakhas demanded almost petulantly and the steward wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose under his glasses in aggravation.

_There's no way he's a mere commoner, Prince!_ He wanted to shout. The already reserved expression on the boy's face darkened and the polite smile on his thin face thinned out of existence.

Enna breathed out of his nose silently to prevent the exasperated sigh from escaping.

Enna was correct.

"My name is Harry Potter," the collective wizards and witches blinked in surprise. While Harry Potter was famous mostly in Europe, both royal houses had enough dealings overseas to recognize the boy's political clout and even his lineage lines. The boy's almost dismissive glance over the reclining prince demonstrated how unimpressed and uninterested he was with them all.

"I suppose you should call me Baron Potter instead, princeling."

And if that wasn't an insult with veiled mockery, Enna wasn't sure what is.

* * *

If you saw the numbers earlier these are the correlating information. If you want or need to know more things, feel free to ask.

1. Delphnius: Is the Dolphin constellation. I figured a horrible Wizarding name was required. Lol.

2. Jalabiya: A long white 'shirt' that generally reaches ankle length with a wide bottom hem, and narrow sleeves.

3. Sserual: The pants that go under Jalabiya. Not always worn.

4. Kaftan: The over shirt that goes over the jalabiya. It usually is stripped.

5. Hizen: The belt that goes over the kaftan made up of cotton and wrapped around the waist.

6. Binish: Overcoat that covers the entire outfit with silver or gray inner lining.

7. Tarboush: The traditional cap that men wear. It is usually white and can be compared to a skullcap. It is sometimes covered by a turban or other hair accessories.

8. The Mortuary Temple of Hapshetsut: One of the many temples of ancient Egypt, this temple was built for the sole purpose of treating the Pharaoh Hapshetsut's body after death in preparation of the afterlife. It is speculated that the extensive grounds surrounding this roughly rectangular and two story temple were filled with remarkable gardens.

9. Deshret: Known as the Red Crown it is the ruling crown of Lower Egypt or Ta-Mehu.

10. Hedjet: Known as the White Crown it is the ruling crown of Upper Egypt or Ta-Shemau. It is speculated that it was once green and made of reeds.

11. Key-shaped doors: These doors are the rather fanciful shaped doors the Middle East is known for. They can be formed into a circular like top or a form reminiscent of properly formed whipped cream on a cupcake.

12. Enna: Was the name of a renowned scribe.

Please leave a Review! Thanks! :)


End file.
